


Weird Feelings

by limon_juice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bed-Wetting, Bladder shyness, Bottom Tony Stark, Coming In Pants, Diapers, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Panties, Plushophilia, Sharing a Bed, Top Bucky Barnes, Unaware, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wet Dream, Wetting, insertion, itchy underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limon_juice/pseuds/limon_juice
Summary: Short stories about horny Teenager's getting in some uncomfortable situations with their bodies.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Well new story hope you like it

Today Tony was really excited he was going to this lake his friends told him about, Bucky had said it was awesome and the water was so refreshing. He couldn't wait. 

After getting everything ready he went downstairs only to come across the smell of fresh orange juice, his favorite. He entered the kitchen and was quick to take the full glass of juice and drink it. His mom just look at him with a smile. 

"Good morning to you to Anthony" she said while taking a sip of his coffee 

"Sorry mom I was thirsty" he finished his glass with a smile before going towards his mom a giving her a little hug. 

"Bye mom, love u"

"Bye Anthony dear take care please and remember don't come back to late I'll be waiting" she said in a gentle voice 

"Yes ma'am" 

Tony took his backpack and opened the door to see a blue car in front waiting for him.

"Come on Stark hurry up!" Bucky yell from the backseat

Tony got in the car and said hi to the rest of his friends. It was just four of them. 

Bucky his boyfriend, Pepper his best friend, and his other best friend Bruce, they were all nineteen so it was okay for them to go alone. 

Pepper start talking to Bruce about upcoming exams, while tony a Bucky start making out on the backseat. 

Bucky tongue was deep in Tony's mouth while one of his hands was on top of his jeans, massaging Tony's bulge, Tony Moan when he felt Buckys hand starting to make his was into his underwear, he hand was warm and his penis was asking for attention.

"You like that doll" Bucky said while kissing Tony's ear. 

"Yes.....Bucky please, Ah....oh touch me" 

Bucky hands went straight to Tony's balls putting them on his hands and start massaging them and tugging them a little, that absolutely brought Tony insane and start to moan louder. 

"Guys really you couldn't wait until we were on the lake at least" pepper said looking at the two horny teenagers, this hasn't been the first time so neither Pepper or Bruce were surprised. 

Bucky took his hand out of Tony's pants, they bought giggled a little before saying sorry to pepper who just rolled his eyes with a little smile. 

Bucky lift Tony and put him on his lap, they start kissing (just kissing this time). Bucky start putting his hand on Tony's bladder without realizing and that only causeTony to jump a little surprising Bucky. 

"Are you okay baby?" Bucky ask a little concern 

"Yeah is just I drink to much juice, I have to pee" tony said blushing a little, crossing his legs uncomfortable. 

"Aw baby it's okay when we get to the lake you can piss, and don't worry you look good like this all needed and desperate" Bucky start kissing tony again this time grabbing Tony's croch to prevent any accidents.

***

They arrived to the lake half hour later.

"Okay guys this is it" Bruce said getting out of the car to stretch himself. 

"Oh! Its beautiful" Pepper said, while Tony and Bucky nod in unison

They start to get their things ready, lucky for pepper she was wearing her bikini under her clothes so it was easier for her. Bruce took off his shorts, he was only going to swim in his underwear, Bucky already has his swin shorts, and Tony as always was going to swim naked. 

He couldn't do it often, so this was the perfect opportunity. 

"Tony ! Naked? Really , I don't need to see that" Pepper just start walking to the lake

"What's the matter anyway" tony wondered 

"Maybe something could think your ass is a nice place to live" Bruce said laughing only to get shove off by Tony 

"Yeah right like that's gonna happen, you are just jealous"

"Ha yeah maybe" both friends laughed while running to other lake, pepper and Bucky already there splashing each other. 

They all star splashing each other, they played some games, and they did some swimming competitions, after and hour Pepper went out to take the sun and Bruce was getting everything ready to eat, he was making some hot dog's,

Tony a Bucky were still at the lake, hiding behind some bushes, they were making out when Tony quickly realized he still needed to pee.

"Hey Bucky, I'm gonna go pee I'll be right back"

"Aw come on babe you can do it right here"

"I can't do it if you are looking , I get shy" Tony whimpers, grabbing his penis. 

"Fine, I'm gonna go swin a little I'll be right back enjoy yourself" Bucky kissed Tony's nose and start swimming away 

Tony smiled, he loved Bucky so much. 

He got himself ready and start peeing he could feel the water around him getting warmer, Tony spread his legs a little and continued. 

Everything was going well he was so concentrated that he didn't feel something was making his way through the tip of his penis. the strange creature took advantage of the stream of urine coming out of tony's slit and because of that he didn't feel the creature making his way in. 

As Tony finished he saw Bucky coming back. 

"Hey doll are you done" 

"Yeah, I feel better know" tony smiled shyly 

"Perfect" Bucky connected his lips with Tony's and they continue making out, the creature in Tony's urethra start moving a little with causing Tony to squirm. 

"Wow Bucky that was you?" 

Bucky looked at Tony with confused eyes. But before he could said anything Tony start kissing him again. The creatures tail was still poking out of Tony's slit so the creature swam in a little more getting inside completely.

"Wow Bucky stop, stop I didn't like that it felt invading" Tony said getting away from Bucky 

"Tony baby what are you taking about?" 

"I'm talking about you touching my slit, it felt weird" 

"What? Tony I didn't touch you" 

"What?" 

Tony grab his penis for protection. He was scared now. He start looking around himself. 

"Babe come on maybe it was a fish passing by and accidentally touch you, I mean your naked it could have been anything" Bucky said hugging Tony protectively. 

"Oh maybe" tony whispered "it still feels weird though, what a pervert fish" he laughed, making Bucky laugh too

"Yeah very pervert, that fish should know that I'm the only one allow to touch you" Bucky start kissing Tony's neck making the younger one moan with pleasure.

"Yeah Bucky all yours" tony Moan

"Hey baby you want to put some underwear maybe"

"Yeah it's getting cold anyway, come on let's go eat"

***

After eating they continued swimming some more and during all that time the creature didn't move again. 

the four of them decided that is was time to go. They pack their things and hit the road. This time though Pepper was driving.

In the backseat Tony was fast asleep, his head resting on Bucky chest. He was so tired. It was in that moment than the creature start moving again, its was difficult move but to impossible, the creature start crawling through the urethra until he was I front of two canals, one of them going up, the creature went through that one, with was even longer than the first one, it keep going until he fell into a sack with two big balls, it was warm, so the creature start crawling around and touching them but after feeling some movement it decided to stay still and make himself comfortable next to the giant balls before falling asleep. 

Tony opened his eyes a little, when he felt a pitch in his crotch, his balls to be precise, one one his hands went inside his pants and scratched, after that he felt asleep again.


	2. The Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper finds a little friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

Pepper was walking to his house that day, his mom had called her and told her she wouldn't be home just yet and couldn't pick her up, so there she was walking alone with her headphones on full volume. 

She arrived to her house and opened the door before going up his room and started taking his uniform out, she took off her white blouse, then her pants and socks. She stood there only in her underwear and bra. 

"Ugh! Im so tired" she went to her bed and lay there, only to fall asleep minutes later. 

A small pressure in her bladder is enough to make her wake up. She looked around confused until she felt the pressure between her legs. She was about to go the bathroom when she looked at the window, today one of her friends at school Natasha had talk about a camp she went and how she was forced to pee on the bushes and how it was she worse experience ever. Pepper didn't say much about it because she had never done that, but something in her mind was telling her that maybe she could give it a try. 

Exited about it she grab a shirt and a skirt to make it more easier and went outside through the backdoor. Luckily for her the house was next to a small forest so she could go as far a she wanted and no one would see her.

She star walking, one hand between her legs to stop any leaking. After two more minutes of walking she finally stop in front of two big bushes, with a smile on her face she made her way into one of them.

Pepper bends down and while with one hand she lifts her skirt with the other she lowers her panties, until her pussy in on full display, and because this was all new to her it took some minutes and a little push of pepper to start going. She felt silly doing this, some of the leaves were touching her pussy and it tickles her, she squirms a little at the sensation but then decided she actually likes it, she was finishing when he felt some movement beneath her, she looked down and saw a small white mouse sniffing her down there. She immediately jumped out of the bushes falling on her back his pantis still in her ankles, the small mouse following her.

Pepper was shook, she couldn't move, the small animal start crawling between Pepper's legs until it was in front of her leaking vagina . Pepper was about to scream when she felt the mouse start liking her, she looked between her legs and saw the small mouse liking his urethra and vagina, it felt so good that Pepper start moaning loudly, the mouse start focusing his attention in her vagina getting deeper and much to Pepper surprise she start feeling like she might pee again but she know she is about to cum, the mouse then leaks his clitoris and Pepper couldn't take it anymore and ended up cumming all over. 

Pepper lay there in the grass for a couple of minutes, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Did she actually enjoy that?. She stood up putting her panties back in place. She then looked at the tiny mouse who was still looking at her. She bends down and smile 

"That was awesome" she said using one of her fingers to pet the animal. Who happily accepted. 

The mouse caught eye of Pepper panties and start crawling towards them, Pepper didn't stop him she just let him explore a little but seeing that it was getting darker and she didn't wanted to end their play date just yet she decide to do something she had never though she would do. 

"Hey little guy would you like to come home with me" Pepper said looking between her legs. She was still crouching down. The mouse made a happy noise.

Pepper knew his mom was probably at home by now. So she needed to think of a way to enter the mouse in the house without his mother finding out. 

"Hey little guy would you like a ride in my panties" she ask while picking up the mouse. She lifted her skirt a little and pull down her panties the mouse immediately jumped inside them curling into a small ball of fur. 

"Aw you look so cute" She said before start putting his panties back up, when the fur touched her cunt she couldn't help but to moan softly and looking down she saw a small bulge in her panties. She put a hand on top of them.

"Okay please be still and quiet not funny business down there im very sensitive" Pepper knew the mouse wouldn't understand but it was worth the try. 

Walking proved to be very difficult she needed to stop a few times to take deep breaths crossing his legs to feel the bulge between her legs she was going crazy. 

She finally made to his house, and just like she suspect her mother was there. She felt the mouse in her legs start moving. 

"Come on little guy we almost there, please" 

She entered the house and was attacked by her mother hugs.

"Hey sweetie where were you, how was school?" She ask 

"Oh it was good mom, and I was just out getting some fresh air I'm gonna take a shower and...." 

"Oh baby wait before that I have something to show you" her mom grabbed her hand and pull her towards a chair and force Pepper to sit there. 

"Wait rigth there honey I'll be right back" his mother said before disappearing.

And because Pepper legs were crossed the mouse was starting to squirm a lot more. she decided to open he legs a little to give him more space but then something happened that made Papper froze. She felt how the mouse was liking again her vagina but this time he was actually trying to get in.

"Oh no, that's not good" pepper whispered she was about to interfere with the mouse plans but just the his mother decided to return.

"What do you think?" Pepper looked up and saw hi mother holding a beautiful black dress. She wanted to say something but in that moment she felt the mouse head push a little into her pussy (she wasn't a virgin she was 19), Pepper has to bite her tongue to prevent her from moaning.

"Its beautiful mom" she managed to day between gasps "what's the occasion?"

"I'm going on a date tonight I hope that okay with you, and also I wanted your opinion on the dress" 

The mouse has successfully introduce his head on Pepper vagina and was starting to punch his body inside. 

"NO!" Pepper scream 

His mother looked at her worried 

"Oh you don't like it" her mom said 

Pepper needed to think fast, before the mouse could go any further, her plan was collapsing. 

"What?! No mom I love it, it would look beautiful on you" she kiss her cheek "good luck on your date I'm gonna go shower talk later" she said before running up the stairs.

"Aw thanks baby!" She said I little confused but didn't give much though.

Pepper entered his room and locked himself, she start getting ride of her clothes, she could feel the mouse going deeper. She took off her panties and to his horror the only thing she can see was the mouse pink tail, and not even his full tail, just half ot it, hanging out of her pussy. 

She could feel the mouse crawling all the way up. She felt so full the mouse felt bigger actually and the tail was slowly disappearing inside her. She sat down on the cold floor his legs spread to have a better look and start getting horny again, this was better than any vibrator. 

She then felt the mouse reach her cervix and she lost it, she cum hard and strong , moaning loudly while grabbing her boobs and start massaging them. She the felt the mouse tongue liking inside her, it was liking her inner walls and even though the space was very reduced that didn't stop it from squirming and crawling and turning around, making Pepper go insane. 

Pepper went over her bed and grab one of the pillows, she put it between her legs and start humping it full force while continuing moaning and grabbing her boobs, that little mouse was doing wonders inside of her. 

Pepper was close to another orgasm and she was humping hard that pillow while the mouse continue sniffling and licking around her vagina, after a moment Pepper came so hard that send the mouse out of her vagina while cum continue coming out, Pepper was exhausted she looked between her legs at the little mouse who was liking himself

"Wow that was great, you are welcome in my pussy anytime" 

After that she made a little nest on her drawers where she put her panties a let the small mouse rest, the fur of the mouse make her itchy and she love it. She wanted to feel that sensation more often. 

After that she went to the toilet to pee, it took her a while she had to push a little and them massage his bladder, she was still a little horny.

And then at the shower She might have masturbate a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Peeing troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having some troubles

Loki had be sitting in the toilet for approximately four minutes and nothing was coming out. He has tried pushing, pressing on his bladder, turning the shower on to see if it makes him go, but nothing. 

He didn't get it, all nights before bed he would pee even a little, but now it didn't wanted to come out and all morning he had been waking up to bed sheets. He just didn't understand.

He was sitting because he has read online that it was better for men to pee sitting down but still he couldn't do it. 

He just rolled his eyes and start pulling up his underwear and pants, he grabbed his toothbrush and start brushing his teeth. He was really hoping he didn't wet the bed tonight. His mom had already told him that if that happened again she would put him on diapers. And Loki was actually terrified about it. 

He finished his business and went to his room only to find his big brother there. 

"Hey Loki did you did it?" He ask 

"No" loki looked at the ground, before crawling to his bed. 

"Oh hey don't worry...."

"I am worried Thor I cannot pee and mom is gonna put me in a stupid diaper. I'm 19 I shouldn't be needed them" Loki crying 

"Oh no, baby brother wait is gonna be okay I'm gonna help you" Thor said sitting next to Loki a hugging him tight. 

"How are you gonna help me?" He ask whipping his tears 

"Tomorrow I'll buy so cranberry juice for you to drink it suppose to make you ppe lots you would take before bed and your bladder would be empty" Thor had been doing some research about the topic. 

"I don't think that's gonna work Thor, that kinda of juice is just gonna generate more pee" loki said getting frustrated with himself 

"Hey come on let's try it Yeah?" 

Loki wasn't sure, but didn't have any better ideas himself. 

"Okay let's try it" 

"Good tomorrow I'll go to the store, tonight try to rest baby bro" Thor kissed loki's forehead to then leave the room closing the door. 

Loki just sighed feeling tired, but he didn't want to sleep, he decided that tonight he wasn't going to sleep he was going to wait for his body to tell him he needed to pee. 

***

Loki looked at the watch and saw it was past midnight, and still his body didn't seem to be in need for a wee. He was tired and for a moment he thought that maybe his body didn't needed to go, so after that he went over his bed and just lay there, his face on his pillow snoring. 

***

Frigga entered his youngest room to wake him up, it was Saturday but Frigga didn't like them sleeping until late. 

The first thing she noticed was the smell of urine coming from loki's pijama pants, she sighed and felt bad for Loki, this was getting to much for his baby. 

"Loki baby wake up I need to clean you up" Frigga said running his hand through loki's black curls 

"What?" Loki said half asleep, and when he realized what had just happened he just couldn't take it anymore and started crying loudly 

"I'm sorry mommy" loki cried 

Frigga picked him up, luckily for her he was still small, even though he was nineteen. 

"Its okay baby it was an accident, did you try peeing before bed like i said"

"Yes I tried but nothing came out" loki whimpered against his mother chest

"Then it's okay, it was an accident don't worry my baby, come on let's get you clean up" Frigga carried Loki to her bathroom and took off the soggy pants and with a washcloth start cleaning around Loki's balls and penis, also his butt a little bit. 

"Ow! Mum its cold" loki said trying to stop his mom 

"I know sweetie sorry and besides you have a rash so we better put some cream on it" she grabbed the cream and applied some between his butt cheeks, on his ball, penis and on his slit with was kinda sensitive and made Loki grunt. 

"Okay baby all done, now we can go and have some breakfast, let's this rash take some hair honey"

"What mum no I don't want go around the house half naked, can I wear some pants?"

"Loki you need some air and besides Thor is not here is just us" Frigga took Loki hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Loki tried to cover himself but ended up covering his palm in cream. 

He sat on the chairs, when he feel it. 

"Mom I didn't pee before can I do it now?" 

"Of course sweetie be fast" 

Loki make his way to the bathroom were he stood in front to the toilet with one hand he aim and start peeing, and with the other gear start to scratch his balls, that cream always made him itchy. 

"I hate that cream" 

After flushing the toilet he went back to the kitchen were his mom had already made some eggs with bacon. 

After breakfast he went to his room to put some underwear and pants on. There was a little package of diaper on his bed that he knew his mom has bought for him. But he didn't wanted to try them. He really Hope's Thor's idea would work. 

***

Later in the afternoon Thor arrived with the juice for Loki, who was playing some card game with his mom. After that they decided to watch a movie and then they were getting ready to go to bed. 

Loki was getting ready when Thor entered his room with a full glass of juice.

"Here loki try it" 

Loki wasn't sure, he really wasn't. He grab the glass and drink it without thinking. 

"Okay now we wait" Thor said sitting on loki's bed looking at his phone. 

Loki stood in the middle of the room just looking at his feet while massaging his bladder, he really hope this works. After a while of waiting he start feeling some pressure in his bladder. 

"Thor I think it's time" loki said going over the door but Thor was fast and caught his arm.

"Thor what are you doing I have to go"

"No Loki this is just a start you drink a lot let it accumulate so you can eject everything out, come on" thor pick up loki and put him on his lap 

"What no Thor I'm not gonna be able to hold it"

"Come on I know you can, let's wait a little more okay" 

"Okay" loki just sat the crossing his legs as the pressure on his bladder increased. 

After a while Loki start squirming rubbing his legs together. 

"Okay loki I think it's time go"

Loki quickly stood up running to the bathroom, he arrives and quickly dropped his pants aiming his penis and then start peeing full force this time without the need to push it out. 

"Ah..ah...ah...ahhhh" "this feels so good I was so full" loki moaned grabbing his dick tight while massaging his balls, after a while the stream became just small spurts of pee, he them put his underwear back up feeling empty. 

He then returned to his room.

"Did it work how do you feel?" Thor ask going over Loki 

"I feel empty Thor I think is gonna work, I'm gonna go to bed now"

"That's great baby, have a good night I hope this works" 

"Me too thank you Thor"

"You welcome bro"

After Thor left Loki got ready for bed, he rub himself a little, he really hope this works. 

***

The alarm went off, waking Loki with a thump, he sat down quickly to turn it off and by instincts his hands went inside his pants looking for wetness and almost shouted of joy when he felt nothing.

He got out of bed running to his big brother room, he opened the door with a bang waking up Thor in the process.

"What?" Thor said half asleep 

"Thor it worked I didn't pee, I'm dry you are the best" loki said hugging Thor and kissing his cheek 

"I'm happy for you baby bro, I'll have to buy some more then" 

"Yes yes do it, im gonna tell mom" Loki went to his mom room, and start jumping on her bed. 

"Mom, mom wake up I didn't were the bed" 

Frigga opened his eyes slowly looking at Loki with a big smile. 

"Oh baby that's great I'm proud of you" 

Loki was in a good mood the rest of the day, happy that his problem was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. The secret plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun time at the sleepoverr

Tony, Bucky and Pepper where best friends since they were little. 

Tony and Bucky had always had this weird thought about experimenting with Pepper but had never told her. Bucky hope tonight would be the night. 

They were having a sleepover at Buckys house, his parents were out of town so the three nineteen years old decided to have some fun that Friday night. 

They ate some pizza, watched some horror movies and played silly games. Later in the night they were all laying down on Buckys bedroom floor eating candy when Bucky spoke. 

"Hey guys wanna play truth or dare?" He ask 

"Yeah why not"

"Okay"

"Perfect! I'll start" "Tony truth or Dare" Bucky ask 

"Truth"

"It is true that you have a little crush for our science teacher Mister Banner" Bucky ask smirking while Pepper laughs at the stammen, Tony just blushed hard.

"Yeah, I think is kinda hot and know so much about science" 

"Knew it"

"He is not bad Tony good choice" Pepper said putting some gum on her mouth 

"Tony your up" 

"Okay emm.....Pepper truth of dare"

"Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Of course she is" Bucky said 

"Actually I'm not I lost it last year in summer camp" she says proudly 

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD US" Tony and Bucky yelled in unison 

"I'm telling you guys now, okay I'm next, emm... Bucky truth or dare" she ask 

"We are gonna talk about this later please" Bucky ask

"Fine guys I'll tell you but for now truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to pee sitting on the toilet" 

"Wow" Tony said "I wanna see that" 

"Really that's it? okay it doesn't sound that bad actually i sit to do other things you know, your lucky I need to pee"

All three friends went to the bathroom to see Bucky droppi dropping his underwear and sitting on the the toilet.

"Spread your legs dude" Pepper said 

"You pervert" Bucky said while opening his legs showing a full view of his dick, he sat there for a moment but nothing seemed to come out"

"I thought you needed to go"

"Shup up Pepper, I had never pee like this before give a moment" 

Bucky start pushing, trying to get the pee to come out.

"Ugh! I can't go with you guys looking at me" 

"No excuses Bucky a dare is a dare" Pepper said 

"You want me to push you bladder a little" Tont ask 

"Yeah please, I really need to go now" 

Tont start massaging Buckys bladder while he tried to focus on getting that pee out of him. 

Pepper was starting to get a little wet between her legs, this was so hot and Bucky penis was actually big. 

After some minutes a stream of pee began to pour out of Buckys penis, he sighed in relive. After that he put his underwear back on a small black patch of urine at the tip of his boxers. 

They returned to the floor and continued playing a little more before they decided it was a good time to go to sleep. They decided to share Buckys bed, Tony in the middle of Bucky and Pepper. 

Sometime during midnight Bucky woke up, he looked around and saw his two beat best friends sleeping peacefully. He got up and went to one of his drawers and took out a small device, I looked like a bullet, it was blue and tiny plug with a vibrator inside that could be controlled from remote control. It wasn't that big so it could go as deep as the person wanted without the other person feeling it.

Bucky was really excited about it. He went back to the bed around Pepper's side, he climbed and stood in front of her legs that's for his luck were spread open, Bucky didn't want to wake her up so he start taking of her shorts and the underwear until her knees he then tried with one hand to separate her lips showing him a full display of Pepper's vagina, Buckys penis shift a little. 

With the other hand he spit on the plug and slowly start introducing it in her vagina, it was easy at first, Pepper start to moan and squirm a little and Bucky had to stop to prevent her from waking up. After that he took the remote and pushed a bottom that make the small plug start moving up until it reached her cervix, the action make Pepper moan loudly while moving around one of her hands went to her clint and start rubbing it after that she came all over Buckys bed, and Bucky didn't waste time on liking Pepper's juices, he even put his head between her legs at start licking his vagina entrance with made Pepper squirm again. After that he put her panties and short back up and when to his side of the bed, there he saw Tony humping a pillow between his legs still asleep, he was also moaning desperate. 

"Oh are you enjoying yourself little boy" Bucky said while running his hand through Tony's hair to keep humping until he came in his pants and fell asleep again. 

Bucky just smile at the scene and took his place in the bed before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. The secret plug II

Pepper woke up to movement beside her, she opened her eyes and saw Tony stretching next to her. 

"Hey Tony good morning" she said while also stretching, that's whe he felt the wetness between her legs, and then she knew it. 

"Oh no! you have to be kidding me, I can't believe I had a wet dream" pepper signed 

"You and me both friend" Toby said showing the wet patch on his crotch 

"Wow it was a fun night then, where's Bucky"

"He is in the kitchen making breakfast"

"That's good in gonna pee and clean up" 

"Yeah me too im gonna the bathroom downstairs good luck pep" 

Pepper enters the bathroom and while pulling down her panties she saw the mess she had made, she sat on the toilet and with a little push urine start to come out. 

"Ah, I needed that" she spred her legs a little, massaging his bladder on the process. "Ow yeah that's good". She finished and after pulling her oanties back up she made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Pepper want some pancakes" Bucky ask 

"Hey Bucky, yes please. Hey sorry for your bed I had some kind of wet dream" Pepper said blushing a little 

"Oh don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us" he said grinning to himself he couldn't wait to try some of the plug functions, because yes vibrating was one of the things it could do. 

Tony entered after some minutes,

"wow dudes believe when I tell I had such a good dream" he grabbed a plate and put in it two pancakes before going over the tv to watch something, Pepper and Bucky following him. 

"Yeah me too, I don't actually remember anything about the dream but I know it make me cum loats" Pepper said blushing 

"I was the only who didn't get a good night" bucky said faking surprise 

"Yes, maybe" 

After finishing breakfast, Pepper went to take a shower. And Bucky took that time to plan what to do next. After some thinking he remembered that the plug have some kind of powder inside that would make Pepper really itchy, he knew if he used it she would find put about it, but he really wanted to see her scratching desperate. 

He found the remote in his room and put it on his pocket before going down with Tony who was looking at his phone. 

"So what do you wanna do today Tones" he ask sitting in the sofa besides him.

"Oh maybe we can use your pool" tony ask exited 

"Thats actually a good idea let's wait for Pepper" 

After a while Pepper showed up siting on the floor in front of them. 

"How was the shower peps" Tony ask 

"Was good all that sticky cum was getting uncomfortable, so guys what's the plan for today" 

"Tony said we could go swimming"

"Oh that sounds great let me put my bikini I'll be right back" she stood up running up the stairs, Bucky also saw Tony going to put some swin pants. 

He took that time to take out the remote and press the purple bottom before going to his room where Pepper was. 

***

Pepper was adjusting his bikini, while inside of her the small plug began to eject a white powder in Pepper's inner walls. 

Pepper looked herself in the mirror. She was about to go went she felt a small sensation of itching was starting to develop inside her pussy. 

"Ow! what's that?, this had never happened before" She start scratching herself through her panties with all his force. 

"Ah, ah ah I don't like this at all" she the went over the bed sitting of the floor opening his legs. 

And there In front of her Bucky was again on a full display of Pepper's privates he was looking through a small opening in the door. 

"Wow this is gonna be good" his hand went to his pants and start stroking his member. 

Back to Pepper, she was now scratching his urethra and Clint thinking that maybe the itchy was coming from there, but I didn't and the itch was growing bigger. 

"Oh please tell me the itch isn't inside me" she timidly start introducing her finger inside her pussy and slowly start scratching inside, the feeling make her cross his legs while moaning and rubbing herself. 

"Ow ow....yeah there....there" she start going deeper, some cum coming out making her more easy to pull his finger. 

Bucky was going crazy a lot of pre cum coming out of his slit. 

Pepper was just getting into a climax when her finger felt something hard that make her put his finger out in surprise. 

"What was that" she questioned, taking a moment to feel inside her vagina. Oh wait she definitely felt something inside, she crossed her legs with this hands between her legs.

"Oh oh" bucky whispered, he stood up and make his way downstairs. 

Pepper decided to try it again this time she spit on her finger and start introducing it on herself. 

"Auch, this is really uncomfortable" the finger went all the way up again and when she felt the object she start touching it trying to figure out what it was, after a while with no luck she decided that her best option was to punch the little thing out.

She squatted and start pushing hard, she could feel the object start to move, so after some breaths she continued until she started seeing the tip of the object in her vagina. And with a final push the plug fell to the floor covered in white cum 

"Aw, finally" she picked up the small device and after some inspection she discovered it was a small vibrator.

"And how in hell did you make your way on my pussy" she then thought on the only possible person. 

"Bucky"


	6. The secret plug III

Pepper could heard Tony and Bucky outside so with the plug in her hand she made her way towards them. 

"Hey guys really, a plug! In my vagina?!" She said annoyed. 

"What are you talking about" Tony ask confused. 

"Oh I don't know Tony why we don't we ask Bucky" 

All eyes were on Bucky now who just signed.

"Okay find las night I put the small plug on you, I also make you cum, and it was also me who makes you itchy. I'm sorry pepper" 

"Dude did you really did it wow" Tony said shook 

"Bucky you know I'm up for this kind of things but I would prefer if you tell me before doing it" 

"Sorry Pepper, but I really enjoy it, you are pretty hot and me and Tony would love if we all could became a relationship" Bucky said a little nervous. 

"You guys really?" 

"Yes pepper, you are so beautiful and know what we like and don't and how to make things good for all of us" Tony said this time. 

"Guys I'll do it, but first Bucky you are gonna pay for this" 

"Fair enough" he said 

"Wait this means were are not going to the pool" tony said getting a little sad

"Of course we are! after Bucky gets what he deserves, will be right back Tony"

"Ugh, fine I'll wait"

Bucky then followed pepper to his room. 

"Okay let's start, first this little plug is gonna go up your butt, go and lay down on the bed" Bucky did as told. 

"Now go in all four" Bucky did it, his butt on Pepper's face. 

The red haired women start spreading his cheeks showing that pink hole. Slowly she start to inserted the plug as deep and she could. 

"Augh! Pepper that hurt" Buckys penis was starting to wake up his pink tip on full display while dropping some pre cum. 

"Wow someone finally woke up, hello little guy" Pepper said touching slightly Buckys dick with made him moan. 

The plug was still going far until it came face to face with Buckys prostate. 

"Ow" he moaned 

"Oh I think I found a sweet spot" 

"Hmmm.....ah"

Pepper took out her finger leaving the plug inside, she grabbed de control and turned on, the small plug began vibrating against Buckys prostate.

"Ah!,.....yeah ah oh right there" he moaned loudly 

"You like that baby"

"Yeah feel so good"

Pepper grabbed Bucky's dick and start pumping it, causing the brunette to arch his back and moving his hips trying to get some more friction. 

"More, ah...I'm...I'm gonna cum" 

"Come for me Bucky"

And with a final tug on his dick Bucky came hard on his tummy and Pepper's hand. Bucky was breathing heavily having come a lot. 

Pepper brought her hand to his face and start liking Buckys cum.

"You taste so good baby"

"Thank you Pepper" 

The plug was still vibrating hard against Buckys prostate. 

"Hmm, ah peps can I get out now?" He ask bending on the bed and start rubbing himself on the mattress one hand on his dick and the other one on his balls. Giving Pepper a full show. 

"Of course, just do it the same way I did....pushing" 

"What?! Come on peps don't be like that" he was starting to leak some pre cum so close to coming for the second time. 

"Just concentrate on coming first" 

Bucky keep going, stroking hard, Pepper press other bottom on the remote and the vibrations got even stronger.

"Ah! Ah! Ow I'm coming" with a little scream he came over the bed, crossing his legs while grabbing hard at his balls and penis. 

"Ow wow that was awesome" he said trying to catch his breath 

"It was, you make me so wet" 

Bucky looked at Pepper and saw one of her hands was deep in her panties, she was rubbing his Clint while also rubbing herself on the bed. 

"You wanna help me clean up Bucky"

"Yes please" 

"Oh wait should we call Tony I think he feel a little left out, go get him Bucky" 

"Yes ma'am"

Bucky returned with Tony, Bucky was still half naked and you could still see the cum all over him. 

"Come on you two" Pepper said sitting on the bed opening her legs inviting Bucky and Tony in. 

Both immediately stuck their heads between her legs and start liking furiously, Pepper start moaning loudly clutching the bed sheets while feeling Tony's and Buckys tongues all over his pussy, Tony was focusing his attention on her Clint and Bucky was deep in her vagina.

"OW! yeah keep going im almost coming please" their tongues felt so good against her. Also both Buckys and Tony's hands were on their dicks. 

Pepper came after a moment all over Buckys face, Tony help cleaning her.

The three of them stay like that for a moment breathing heavily.

"That was so good" Tony said putting his pants back up. 

"Yeah it was"

"Agreed" 

"Okay Bucky let's push that plug out" Pepper said.

Bucky signed and start crouching on the floor, his penis hanging. He start grunting while Pepper and Tony where behind him.

"Come on Bucky push hard" 

"I'm trying" Bucky continued pushing until he start feeling the small plug moving. After some more push Pepper start seeing the tipo of the plug.

"Oh I see it come on Bucky" Tony said 

Bucjy let out a big moan and finally the plug was out. 

"That was so good Bucky" Pepper said kissing Buckys lips, she then went over Tony and start kissing him to. 

"Okay who's ready to go to the pool" 

They all cheered, running out to the backyard, leaving a mess of cum on the room.


	7. The missing marble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy bear fun

Pepper was in her room finishing some school work, she was wearing some shorts and her bra, it was a very hot day witch mean a shirtless day. She wasn't even wearing underwear and it was so hot her pussy was all sweaty. 

"Fuck, ugh....ow, I need to pee" Pepper said crossing her legs rapidly. 

earlier when she got back from school, she went straight to the kitchen and drank two full glasses of water with were ready to come out. Pepper hated how much she needed to pee but still she find it very satisfactory. 

After finishing the last question she got up and make his way to her bathroom, luckily for her it was in the same room. She opened the door putting her shorts down she sat on the cold toilet, she gave a little push, grunting a little before a hot stream of pee start making it's way out of her urethra. 

"Aw, yeah I needed that" Pepper got some chills feeling how warm her urine was. 

She finished after a while, and after cleaning she put her shorts back up and made her way over the bed to have some rest. She grabbed her phone and start scrolling for a while before her eyes caught attention of the teddy bear besides her. 

"Oh hey little guy didn't see you there" she smiled grabbing the bear. 

It was and old toy, it didn't have eyes, but its fur was still very soft and the most characteristic thing about the bear was its nose, it was a little marble glue to the fur. It was blue with purple, really small and cute. Pepper hands start going all around the bear before an idea came up.

She sat down and look between her legs only to see a big wet patch on her shorts. In a quick move she took off her shorts showing his swollen leaking pussy. 

She placed the stuffed toy on the bed, and then positioned herself on top of it, her vagina all over the bear's face. She started to move slowly, she felt the soft fur all over her pussy and especially the little marble brushing her clint. She start humping it harder going up and down doing a little jump moaning loudly while playing with her boobs clutching them hard. 

She keep moving her hips fast trying to feel more of the fur around her, in a quick action the marble ended up being I'm front of her vagina entrance which was leaking a lot. Pepper start feeling a small pressure, she was ready to come and hard. So she start humping harder while jumping a little, making the small marble start getting loose, during one of the jumps she managed to insert half of the bear nose on her pussy making her come hard and with a loud scream, cum running down her vagina all over her legs and the bear, breathing heavily she was about to stand up when she felt the nose of the bear getting deeper inside her so opening her legs a little she start pushing hard at the bear, wanting to come again. 

"Ow, yeah please make me cum  
..... owie!" She cried feeling second orgasm coming, she was so wet. 

The wetness start dissolving the glue around the marble and after a big jump from Pepper the marble detached itself from the bear getting caught between Pepper's vagina walls without she noticing. This action of course was enough for Pepper to come a second time. 

"Agh!" She moaned loudly, taking the bear out from her legs throwing it aside not even looking at the missing marble. 

"That was so good" she had made a mess on her bed and decided to wash those sheets later, first she needed to take a shower. She got up and made his way to the bathroom were she sat on the toilet after feeling some pressure on her bladder.

"Ugh why did I drink that much" she complained before sitting down and start pushing to relief. But this time it was harder she start massaging her bladder adding some pressure before feeling small spurts of pee coming out before the full stream started. "Aaaahhh, yeah, all warm and wet". 

Then she went into the shower and start washing all over her body giving a little extra attention to her Clint and vagina, the marble inside start to move getting deeper, finally getting stuck half way almost reaching her cervix. 

After the shower Pepper changed the sheets before getting ready to bed, this time she put some underwear on but didn't bother with pants or a top before laying on the bed and falling asleep. 

Sometime during the night she start moaning moving her hips a little, probably having a wet dream, cum was starting to get produced inside her body and was ready to come out but of course the marble was blocking it. 

"Um, ow...ow....hmmph" she start murmuring clearly in needed to come. More semen start pushing into the marble before she was cumming hard enough to expelle the marble out. 

"AGH!" Pepper moaned still asleep, the marble secured between her wet panties and her leaking vagina.


	8. Litte Bucky adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Bucky

Bucky was a very small fairy, he looked like a normal human except for the wings and his size (as big as a big marble). He lived in a little bird house on some tree, next to a big blue house. He would always go inside the house after the people inside were gone and steal some food before returning to his house. There wasn't much to do on a normal day.

But there's one thing he liked to do and that was spy on the teenager that lived in the house Bucky thought he was cute, with his brown curls, big smile and those beautiful brown eyes. He was so curious about the boy that he would go inside his room just to watch him. He'll hide in some corner and watch him. Sometimes he would be in even if the boy wasn't there, he'll be flying around playing with some of the toys, or sleeping in the bed. 

He once heard his name: Tony. He like it. 

Today was a rainy day. And Bucky was jumping in one of the big pillows eating some piece of chocolate he found on the table besides the bed. 

"I could get used to this" Bucky giggled to himself, he had his hair going everywhere and his face covered in chocolate. 

He was about to go for another piece went he felt the door start getting opened and a small brunette entered the room looking exhausted, Bucky paralyzed for a moment. He was about to go flying when he remembered that it was raining and his wings couldn't get wet so he was fast to fly to one of the dark corners. 

Tony was so tired, today school had been and complete nightmare, to much work he couldn't think properly anymore he just wanted to take a shower and off to bed. He knew it was still a little earlier but he didn't care. He was dead. 

*Tony's POV*

God I'm tired, I need a long shower and besides sometimes I get some bladder shyness so I have to wait until I get home to pee, and believe me is a complete nightmare. My tummy hurts and I'm pretty sure I leak a little because I can feel the front of my boxers wet. But I don't care because in home now and I can pee calmly. 

I took off my backpack and my shirt, the my pants and socks leaving just my underwear, I looked down to the tiny wet patch.

"I knew it" I whispered to myself rubbing my full bladder. 

Once I was just in my boxers I went to the bathroom, I stood in front of the toilet before getting out my penis and aiming, I had to push a little for the pee to come out, i could feel the warm urine going through my urethra and leaving my slit, I closed my eyes before moaning. I was holding one of my hands to hold my dick and with the other one start scratching around my pelvis, penis and balls.

I was so itchy, maybe I needed to shave, this was getting uncomfortable. This morning was the same problem I was eating breakfast when a strong itch start in my balls and i couldn't resist to itch before my mom slapped my hand saying that i should do that in the bathroom.

I finished peeing and start tugging my penis a little, I wanted to keep going but i am so tired I don't feel like it. 

I took off my boxers and entered the shower, grabbing the shaving cream and the razor.

*Bucky's POV* 

I was so scared that Tony was gonna find out about me but apparently he didn't notice my presence. I felt so relieved, but that only lasted for a minute because i knew the rain has just started and it was gonna take a while.

"Come on Tony get out please" I muttered, I then start to saw that Tony was getting his clothes out. 

"Wow, he is hot" I smiled to myself, he took everything except for some small shorta before going into a room closing the door. 

I wanted to enter but he was faster than me. I then flew over the drawers and hide behind and action figure. 

"Okay let's wait" 

***

Tony was shaving carefully, he once cut accidentally close to his scrotum and had cried for hours clutching his legs together not letting his mother close to his groin. His mother had to wait until Tony had fallen asleep to applied some cream over his scrotum. She never told him, and that was last year when he was 18 so now that he was 19 the embarrassment would be worse . 

He was shaving the last of hair around his ballsack. He then washed the remaining hair before turning off the shower. 

"Fuck my towel is on the bed" Tony cursed, but he decided it didn't matter became he was in his room. He opened the door and went over his bed before grabbing the towel and putting it around his waist he then pick up his cellphone he sat on his bed looking at his phone, his legs opened showing everything.

*Bucky's POV* 

I was playing with my wings when I felt the door getting opened before I saw Tony passing in front of me without clothes at all this time. It was okay until I saw a big thing hanging between his legs, it was huge it looked like a gigantic worm and also two big balls moving around. 

I knew that was a penis and balls, he had those two but I had never seen genitals that big in my whole life. 

I turned around and pull down my tiny pants and start inspecting my willy, it was even smaller and hairless, I also had two tiny balls behind my penis and I knew you used the penis to pee. 

I really want to know more about our bodies.

*Tony's POV* 

Wow! I feel like I been on my phone for hours, I finished writing to my boyfriend telling that he could come about six maybe, so that meant I had one hour to rest. I smiled to myself, Steve was so silly sometimes. 

I took of my towel, it was a little cold outside so I decided to put one of Steve long shirts. He knew how much I love to use his clothes, they smelled like him. And besides if he was coming later it was better for me not be wearing pants or underwear. 

I yawned rubbing my left eye before going over my bed getting under the covers ready to rest. 

***

Tony feel asleep not long after, and Bucky saw that as the perfect chance to fly into the bed standing in front of Tony's face, he looked so peaceful, Bucky took a litte peek under the covers but it was to dark for him to see a thing.

He flew on top of the cover and with all its strength he start to pull down the mattress exposing Tony's lower half. 

"Perfect" he said flying down on top of Tony's chest. Then he start walking down his stomach before standing on top of the big penis. 

"Wow" Bucky fluttered a bit until he was in front of Tony's crotch. He start touching the penis slightly, doing a little inspection, looking it closely, noticed that the tip was a little pink, Bucky squeezed making Tony squirm a little, Bucky quickly pulled his hand away in fear of waking him up. 

Tony muttered something before falling asleep again. 

Bucky signed in relief, he then got on his knees and start crawling towars Tony's balls, it was warm and he like it. He start massaging them and squeezing them. This action of course make Tony's penis start to wake up. Bucky noticed that and start rubbing himself on the balls making the penis get even harder laying on Tony's tummy. Bucky gave a tentative lick to the balls and the penis jumped. he then saw some liquid coming out of Tony's slit. 

"Oh? What's that" he said flying to Tony's tummy looking at the liquid. He put his finger inside and saw that his complete hand could fit in, he took the hand out and start liking the liquid. 

"Its salty" Bucky said making a face.

He actually thought that the penis was only to pee but this wasn't urine this was something different. He wondered what else was inside of the member, he thought about going inside, it would be like a fun adventure and he was up to everything. 

He saw more liquid coming out, so it would be easier for him to get in. He put his arm on the slit before looking at Tony's face to make sure he was still asleep, after confirming his doubts he continued slipping his other hand inside, after successfully putting his two hand inside he start introducing his head slowly, it was obvious the urethra was stretching so Bucky could fit in. 

Bucky was already half way in, only his legs were poking outside, he was almost inside, it was dark and tight but Bucky could crawl so with a final tug he introduced himself completely, unfortunately waking Tony in the process.

*Tony's POV* 

I quickly opened my eyes and sat on the bed looking around. 

"Oh, that's weird" I sad while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down and saw my shirt rolled up and the covers almost in the floor. 

"Oh I think I moved a lot" I pull my shirt down covering myself, I stand up but I stopped when I felt something in my crotch, I looked down lifting my shirt but didn't saw anything. 

"I better put some boxers" I was about to go when I hear the bell "oh steve is here" I said full of joy, I run downstairs and opened the door before throwing himself at Steve.

***

"hi, baby boy" Steve said happily getting inside the house with Tony on his hip. 

"Hi Stevie, I missed you"

"I missed you too doll" 

They start kissing, Steve had his hands on Tony's hips and Tony with his arms around Steve's neck. 

In the meantime Bucky had already made his way over Tony's bladder but he didn't enter he just stopped there, he saw two canals, one with smell of urine, then he thought that the other one was probably the one were that salty stuff had come out, he then start crawling through the tube pushing himself through. 

"Hey baby you wanna take this upstairs" Steve ask carrying Tony up the stairs. 

"Yes please I'll love...ow! Ah ah!" Tony blush lightly before squirm in Steve hold, he let go of the blonde before crossing his legs feeling a small tug on his lower belly he grabbed his penis letting a little "ow" of pain escape. 

"Hey baby are you okay?" Steve ask worried 

"Yeah I'm okay just a weird feeling in my tummy" 

"Maybe you need to pee" 

"Yeah maybe"

Steve pick up tony again, kissing him all over his face.

"Or maybe your body know I'm here and is happy to see me" Steve said making Tony laugh 

"Yeah probably" he said smirking 

Thia was gonna be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if you want me to continue this.....I know they are kinda weird but I don't know of you like it so far.


	9. A wet night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for watersports

Bucky was moaning loudly feeling Tony's mouth around his dick sucking hard. He could feel his tongue on the tip of his penis going around in circles, he was going insane. 

"Ah, Tony yeah.....fuck!" He was so close to come 

Tony was enjoying this, he was so focused that he didn't notice the pressure on his bladder. 

"Ow! Tony I'm coming" Bucky groaned before coming in Tony's mouth 

"Ah! Ah! Yeah baby swallow it" he said looking down seeing Tony with white cum dripping down his chin. 

"It taste so good love" he said with a blushing smile, Bucky couldn't take it anymore before kissing Tony's mouth with passion, his hands on his hips while grabbing his ass. 

"Ugh Bucky make me feel good pliss"

They were deep in that kiss before Bucky hand start to wander to Tony's underwear, he was starting to make his way in before accidentally pressing Tony's bladder making the younger one cry in pain. 

"Ow! Bucky wait I need to pee" he said breaking the kiss before crossing his legs while holding his penis. 

Bucky looked at Tony's hot cheeks, he was so embarrassed about the situation 

His face was so beautiful in Buckys eyes. Seeing him in such a state was pure joy, he wondered how embarrassed would be Tony to ended up peeing all over him and his bed, he wondered how Tony's pee would feel against him, the warm liquid all over him. 

He smirked grabbing Tony's arm keeping him in place. 

"Bucky? What are you doing let me go please Im gonna pee myself" 

"Do it" he said no even thinking about it 

"What?!" 

"Come on baby pee on me"

"Bucky no, I don't want you'll get all wet....and...and I'll ruin everything" Tony start crying, the pressure on his bladder was getting uncomfortable and he could feel his penis leaking a little. 

"Come on doll I know you want to" "do it for me baby" He said Kissing Tony's cheek 

"Are you sure"

"Absolutely" 

Bucky put his hands around Tony's waistband before helping him out of it, his penis waking up again anxious. 

"Come on baby let me feel you" 

Tony sat on Bucky's legs his dicks facing each other. Bucky took hold of Tony's penis lifting it leaving the tip pointing towards his chest. Both of them already naked. 

"Come on precious let it out" 

It was a strange position for Tony, he let go of his dick and start pushing the stream of urine that start hitting Buckys chest making the older one moan while feeling the warm urine going down his body, he start stroking his penis furiously while looking at Tony's face witch was a combination of pleasure and excitation. His eyes were closed but his mouth was wide open moaning heavily while trying to stroke himself with Bucky's dick.

"Ow! Yeah baby keep going get it all out of you" 

"Yes! Yes Bucky" He said happily 

After a while the stream stopped, some drops still making his way out. Bucky was soaking wet with urine and a little of cum after coming to Tony pressing his dick harder into his. 

Tony was blushing, looking down at the mess, they were both still in the same position. Bucky took one hand to lift up Tony's chin. 

Bucky took a moment before feeling his own bladder ready to let go. 

"That was awesome love" 

"You are all wet" he said shyly 

"And now it's your turn doll"

"What?" Tony ask confused 

Bucky was fast to grab Tony's hand pushing him down leaving him on top of him. 

"You are a very naughty boy peeing all over me" 

Tony moaned rubbing himself together anxious. 

"Yes I am"

"Indeed you are sweetheart I think you need to experiment the same sensation don't you think"

"Yes Bucky"

"No Bucky...Daddy"

"Yes....Da-daddy" 

"What do you want baby, tell Daddy"

"I want you to pee on me, please daddy make me feel like a dirty little boy" 

"I will baby I will" 

Bucky stood up looking down at his baby before aiming his penis, he start peeing, the stream hitting Tony's tummy splashing everywhere some urine coming close to Tony's face. 

"Yeah Daddy more please!" 

Bucky just smiled. 

He aimed his penis to Tony's crotch seeing his penis was still fully erect.

"Turn around doll" Tony did it obediently, the stream of urine now hitting Tony's back going down his ass and because of the better access to his balls,

"Ugh yeah!....mph baby yeah!" 

"I want to come Daddy please let me come" 

"Turn around baby I want to see you cum" 

The stream slowly disappeared, Bucky took hold of Tony's wet cock before start stroking it making Tony moan louder. 

"Faster Daddy, ugh please make me cum" 

"Come for Daddy baby" with a loud grunt the cum came all over Buckys face and mouth, he swallowed. 

"You taste so good baby, you are daddy's good boy" 

"I'm wet Daddy" he whined 

"So wet darling" bucky start massaging Tony's wet tummy, some urine still there before start kissing him again, both bodies pressing exchanging corporal fluid like cum and urine. 

"Let's give your little cock some attention darling" 

Bucky took Tony's dick into his mouth feeling some of the remind urine on his boyfriend slit, he start using his tongue to poke his urethra trying to get it inside.

"Ah! Ah! Daddy yeah!" Tony said coming on Buckys mouth who swallowed with joy. 

Bucky went to kiss Tony again. 

"You taste so sweet darling" 

"Love you Daddy"

"Love you too baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading more request are coming


	10. No trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for dry humping

"How much until this class ends?" Bucky ask looking at the clock. 

"I think 10 minutes" Pepper muttered 

"I'm bored' tony signed 

The tree Teenagers were sitting on the backside of the classroom so luckily for them the teacher couldn't heard any of them.

They were in math the last class of the day and Bucky was anxious to go. 

"This is taking ages" he muttered before focusing his attention on Tony's crotch. They were planning on going to Tony's house after school and have so fun. He put his hand on Tony's knee before starting to make his way up to his crotch. 

"Bucky stop!" he start squirming but didn't do anything to stop his boyfriend actions. 

"Come on baby dont be loud" he start massaging Tony's bulge over his pants looking at the teacher while doing it, Tony was blushing red his penis getting erect from the touch, he tried closing his legs but Buckys hand was firm. 

Pepper looked over before rolling her eyes, she was used to this kind of behavior it was one of the main reasons they always sit on the back.

"Seriously guys" 

Bucky didn't care though and keeping a close eye on the teacher, he slipped his hand inside Tony's pants. 

"Bucky really? What if they see us" 

"Keep it quiet then" he said smiling 

Tony wanted to say no but he really like the adrenaline of the situation, anybody could see them. Luckily they didn't. 

Buckys hand start stroking Tony's penis, focusing on his gland playing a little with his pee hole before moving down his balls putting them in his hands tuggingthem a litte, he could hear Tony moaning lightly. 

He continued stroking his fully erect dick by now, Tony was about to stop Bucky before the bell start ringing indicating classes were over. 

"Fuck" Tony said taking Buckys hands out of his pants

"Yeah! Finally we're free" Bucky said liking some precum out of his hand, he couldn't wait to get home, actually couldn't he needed to feel Tony now. 

"Come on baby" He said grabbing Tony's hands dragging him out of the classroom towards the school bathroom's. Tony was blushing all the way covering his hard dick with his backpack. 

"Were we going buck? 

Bucky didn't say anything until they reach the bathroom, luckily for them it was a very lonely place of the school and a very few people knew about it, also the fact that school classes were done Bucky thought it was the perfect place to have some time alone. 

He closed the door and start kissing Tony who didn't put a fight he also needed this. 

Bucky start unbuttoning Tony's pants who did the same with Bucky's, both teenagers now in underwear never breaking up the kiss. During one point Tony start rubbing himself against Bucky trying to achieve some friction. 

"Come on baby" Bucky said sitting on the floor against the wall letting Tony sit on top of him, their dicks touching thought the boxers, Tony star moving his hips rhythmically moaning while feeling Buckys penis. 

"Ugh......ah! baby yeah! keep going" Bucky said kissing Tony again while playing with his nipples a little, pitching them making Tony start humping him harder he start jumping a little. 

"Come on baby keep going" Bucky took off his underwear exposing his fully erect penis, Tony's dick humping him while his balls were getting heavier almost ready to come, he continued kissing Tony Starting to move his hips a little feeling Tony's dick all over himself. 

"Agh Bucky I wanna cum I'm so full" Tony continued rubbing himself up and down side to side letting Bucky feel his penis and balls.

"Wait a little longer...ah! Ah!.for me baby" Bucky was close he could feel it. 

Tony start rubbing faster moving his hips in a very sensual manner.

"I'm coming ¡ah!" Bucky said coming all over his and Tony's chest who came hard into his boxers moaning loudly kissing Bucky who was trying to put his boxers again. 

Tony stood up looking down at his wet boxers.

"I can't wait to go home and fuck you hard" Bucky said putting his pants. 

"I need to take a shower the cum get itchy when it dries" tony said looking inside his boxers, they were pretty wet.

Bucky came closer stroking Tony's hair before kissing him in the mouth softly. Both enjoying the moment before they felt someone knocking. 

"Come on guys stop himping each other and take me home you are my only ride" 

After hearing Pepper's voice they just start laughing before putting his pants back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, More requests coming


	11. Incontinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request about one of the boys wetting during sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took while

Bucky and Tony were kissing while laying on Tony's bed, they were just kissing because Tony's mom was downstairs and they couldn't do anything with her in the same house. 

They broke apart when they heard steps coming closer to the door both getting out of the bed each of them grabbing a book pretending. 

"Hey guys how's that homework doing" Mrs. Start ask entering the room in her hands two glasses of cold lemonade. 

"Good mom" 

"Thanks you Mrs. Stark" Bucky said grabbing the glass 

"I'm glad, guys listen I'm gonna go out for a moment to buy some things for dinner, can you promise to be good while I'm gone" 

"Yes mom don't worry about it we are gonna be fine" 

"Okay be good I'll be back soon" 

After she closed the door both boys ended their lemonade before continued with their kissing session, Buckys hands start trying to get into Tony's pants.

"Hmm Are we gonna do it" Tony giggled looking down seeing Buchy taking off his pants 

"Of course baby I'm gonna make you feel so good" Bucky took off Tony's underwear after his pants and start sucking his dick. Tony moaned loudly squirming feeling Buckys tongue around his gland trying to get inside his pee hole. 

"Ugh Bucky! Yeah" Bucky continued sucking while massaging Tony's balls tugging them a little before felling his mouth is filled with hot cum. 

He swallowed looking up to Tony's blushed face. 

"Did you like that baby" He said 

"Yes it was so good" 

Bucky started to taking off his clothes before pushing Tony down on the bed and start kissing him again, their penis touching, Tony lift his hips trying to stroke himself with Bucky. 

Bucky start sucking two of his fingers before start pushing them inside Tony's entrance making the younger one whine. He start opening his hole with the fingers putting his dick in position to go in. 

"Are you ready doll?" Bucky said smirking at Tony's blushing face who just smiled before nodding shyly. Bucky kissed his cheek before pushed himself inside Tony's. 

"Agh! BUCKY!"

"So tight baby, so good"

Bucky start moving his hips pushing himself deep into Tony, touching his prostate making him moan, the sounds of the bed moving and Tony moaning fill the room. 

Tony had his eyes closed gripping into Bucky's arms, but then he start getting a certain feeling in his lower abdomen. He thought he was about to come but them he realized that he was actually about to burst. 

"Oh no" he whispered opening his eyes seeing Bucky on top of him moving his hips harder in his face an expression that suggests he was ready to come any time now. 

"Bucky stop" Tony try to said but Bucky didn't heard him, to focus on his penis inside Tony's ass. 

"Bucky I need to pee!" Tony cried grabbing his dick 

"Tony is just cum!" Bucky said pushing harder into Tony's prostate who cry harder, after a final push he came inside Tony's ass. 

"Ow! Owie! Bucky!" Tony cried letting go of his dick starting to pee full forced, he covered his eyes while feeling the stream leave his penis into the air hitting Bucky chest soaking the bed. Bucky was quiet just looking down at the golden shower hitting his chest. 

After a while the stream stopped, both boys still in the same position, tony crying while Bucky was still inside him. 

"I'm sorry Bucky I couldn't hold it anymore" 

"Hey baby dont cry is Okay this things happen dont feel ashamed" Bucky took out his penis from Tony before putting his boxers, he went to grab a towel to clean up Tony who was soaking in pee and cum dripping down his ass. 

"Come here baby" he said starting to clean Tony's penis and balls. 

"Its cold" Tony said sadly

"I know doll lets get you inside your boxers" 

Bucky help him get in his boxers before kissing his head. 

"Do you still need to go baby" 

Tony blushed 

"Yeah a little" 

Bucky grabed Tony's hand and took him to the bathroom. Tony stood in front of the toilet before grabbing his dick aiming and starting to peeing. Bucky watching him closely, the stream stop for a moment. 

"Ow!" Tony said tugging his penis 

"Hey baby dont do that you'll hurt yourself what's wrong" Bucky said taking Tony's hand. 

"It won't come out and I still need to go" tony cried 

"Hey dont worry look" Bucky start massaging Tony's bladder and after a while the stream started again this time full force making Tony grunt. 

He finished before putting his boxers back up. 

"That was awesome baby, it really was you make me feel so good" 

"I'm sorry I peed myself" 

"Its okay baby I thought it was hot, next time it might be me who knows" 

They both giggled before kissing and start taking off the wet sheets and putting them on the wash machine. 

When Mrs.Startk arrive two hours later she found the two boys in shirts and boxers cuddling in the couch asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading remember I take request


	12. Trap in a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for desperate Tony

Tony was waiting impatiently for his mom to come amd pick him up for school. He was desperate to get home, his bladder was about to exploded. He didn't like to use the school bathroom's he thought they were gross and besides he didn't like to pee knowing everyone could see his penis and peeing sitting was weird for him.

So there he was looking around for any sign of his mom, he even start to make a little potty dance luckily he was behind the school so nobody was there. He was about to call his mom again when he saw her car pulling over. 

Tony didn't waste time before climbing to the backseat of the car putting his hands over his crotch. 

"Hi baby did you have a good day" Pepper ask looking at Tony with a big smile 

"It was fine mum! can we leave now please" Tony whined clearly in need for a long wee 

"Oh! why so grumpy" she said before starting to drive away. 

Tony crossed his legs and grabbed his dick tightly, he start squirming uncomfortably trying to distract his mind. The pressure on his bladder was getting bigger to the point where it start to hurt. 

After some minutes Tony saw that they had come to a completely stop, with panic on his face he start looking around from the window seeing lots of cars outside. They were trap in the traffic. 

Tony almost screamed. 

"Mom? What's wrong" he ask worried 

"I think we are stuck in traffic baby be patient this is gonna take a while" Pepper sighed. 

What?! Tony thought, this couldn't be happening he needed a bathroom like now or else he was gonna pee himself. Oh please he was nineteen years old they shouldn't be reasons to be peeing himself. 

"Fuck" Tony muttered grabbing his dick harder while taking deep breaths trying to distract his mind. He could feel his full bladder and the pee trying to make his wait out.

This was so embarrassing, he hated having accidents he was to old for crying out loud, he had already problems holding it at night and some times he would wake up on wet sheets with an angry rash and a sore penis. 

Tony blinked his eyes getting back into reality the pressure on his bladder bringing him back, he groaned looking outside the window to see if the traffic was clear but it was the same as before. 

"Mom, I need to pee really bad" Tony finally said letting a small cry as an small stream try to escape Tony's urethra. "Mom is coming out" he cried 

"Oh baby why didn't you told me sooner" Pepper looked behind her to see his baby's face covered in small tears and one of his hands clutching tightly his crotch. 

"Are you sure you cannot hold it anymore?" 

"No mom I can't I'm gonna pee myself" 

The pressure was starting to hurt him, he felt like he was about to explode and was sure peeing was gonna hurt. 

"Ow!" Tony whined rubbing himself on the backseat "mommy! Is coming out" he cried 

"No tony wait" Pepper took her purse taking out a plastic bottle before turning around facing Tony. 

"Baby listen this is the only option, you can pee in the bottle or pee yourself you choose" 

Tony looked at his mom with watery eyes, he had never pee on a bottle it was weird but he didn't want to pee in the car that would be pretty embarrassing also if he peed on the car he would have to stay in those wet clothes until they get home and the last thing he need is an itchy rash. 

Last time had one he couldn't stop scratching his penis and balls, his hand would stay all day inside his pants trying to calm the itch, his mom had to put some icky cream that smelled awful and had to go a round the house without underwear and when he tried to pee it burned a little. So no thank you he didn't need that again. 

"The bottle please mom" he whispered but that was enough for Pepper

"Perfect baby can you it yourself or I should help"

"Help me please I think if I let go I'm gonna pee" 

Pepper smiled softly she looked to see that the traffic wasn't moving before making her way to the backseat next to Tony.

"I wanna take my pants and underwear off" He said 

"Okay let's do it but you have to hold it okay dont let go"

Pepper unbutton Tony's pants and start pulling them Down, his hands were on his boxers so that part was easy, the hardest part was the underwear, Tony had to focus on holding the pee inside him while his mother took off his boxers. 

Now that he was half naked Pepper could see her son stomach was a little floated. 

"Okay baby ready" 

"Yes bu hurry mom I can't hold it any longer"

Pepper took Tony's dick and put the tip on the bottle's mouth. 

"Mom it doesn't fit"

"Dont worry Tony is just the tip come on push and let it out" 

Tony looked behind his legs focusing in letting the pee out he gave a little grunt before a strong stream start making his way out of his penis. Tony moaned in happiness while the stream continued, he was massaging his bladder at the same time one of his hands when over his balls and start stroking them. 

"Ow it hurts" he whined his bladder was really aching.

He continued going for like two minutes. 

"Oh baby you really needed to go" pepper said seeing that the stream wouldn't stop

"Told you" 

After Tony finished Pepper took some wipes out of her purse and whipped Tony's privates. This wasn't the first time Pepper did something like this Tony was his son after all this was all part of being a mother. 

She took the bottle put it in her bag before helping Tony back into his clothes. She the went back to her seat while Tony leaned down feeling tired and just wishing getting home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update


	13. Stuffie time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do another plushophilia one with injured Bucky and horny Tony. Tony gets so desperate Bucky gives him his favorite bear to get off with. Maybe some dirty talk with daddy kink

Tony was horny, and that was because Bucky had decided to test their car boundaries, he had crashed the car into a tree and Tony almost got a heart attack after recieving that call telling him his husband was on the hospital. He actually thought Bucky wasn't gonna made it but it turns out that if it wasn't because of the air bags the damage could have been worse. 

Lucky Bucky only had his left leg broken. The doctor said he should stay in bed and avoid jerky movements witch also include no SEX.

So that bring us to today. It's been two weeks since the accident and Tony was craving some contact with his husband. They had try dry humping a few times Tony on top of Bucky both naked stroking each other's dicks witch ended up in both of them all sticky and Tony helping Bucky in the tub were they both had a relaxing bath. 

In short words Tony was desperate for some attention, at this point I didn't matter what kind of touch besides his balls we hurting he need any type of relief, he had tried everything but nothing seemed to work. 

Except he didn't know Buck was planning something special for them Tonight. 

***

Tony arrived that evening tired as hell he was looking forward to cuddle with Bucky and watch some TV. 

He went into the living room only to find his husband on the couch with a giant teddy bear next to him. 

Tony just laughed.

"Hey babe what's that" He ask going over Bucky kissing him softly

"Hey baby how was work, this? is something I have planned for us tonight" 

"It was Okay I'm freaking tired, so why dont you tell me why there's a giant teddy bear in the middle of the living room" Tony sat in front of the teddy bear rubbing his hands through the soft fur, he felt then a ticklish sensation on his crotch squirming a little. 

"Do you like it baby?" Bucky ask smiling, he was sat in front of tony and the teddy his leg on top of some pillows resting and with his hand start touching himself just by watching Tony explore the teddy curiously. 

Toby didn't answer, he was to focus smelling the bear while getting on his knees to be face to face to the teddy.

"Come on baby tell Daddy if you like it" 

"It smells like you Daddy, I like it" Tony said in that tiny voice that Bucky loved. 

"Baby Daddy is sorry I know it's been a while since we both get any of reliefs but today we are gonna change that" Bucky start unbuttoning his pants letting out his hard dick. 

Tony was starting to rub his face in the teddy's fur moaning. 

"Daddy!" He moaned

"Come on baby let Dady get you ready so you can play with your teddy" 

Tony jumped in front of Bucky who start taking of his pants, underwear and then his shirt just leaving Tony in socks. Tony's little cock was hard and ready to start playing with his teddy. 

"Go ahead baby, put on a show for Daddy my sweet boy" 

Tony smiled and when over his teddy, He sat down in front of him and pushed it down to be on top of it and then began to stroke his penis and balls with the teddy's fur. He start humping it hard going up and down moaning his hips moving around with full force leaking some precum from his pee hole. 

Bucky was watching the scene with a happy smile while jerking off to the sight of Tony in front of him. 

"Ow! Daddy teddy is making me feel all tingley in my parts" Tony cried moving his hips harder while humping it harder. 

"You are such a naughty boy, making a mess all over poor teddy dont you baby?" Bucky teased 

Tony didn't answered to focus on stroking his balls on the bear face he loved the feel of the nose of the teddy hitting his ballsack. 

"Daddy I'm coming" Tony screamed 

"Yeah baby come all over the daddy, be my naughty boy" 

Tony came all over his chest and the teddy's face the same time Bucky came on his hand. 

"Ugh baby look what you make daddy do, you are such a dirty little aren't you"

"I am Daddy I am your dirty boy" Tony said not getting up from the teddy. 

"Daddy I wanna do more" He whined before starting to rub again. 

"You know baby there a special hole for you its between the teddy's legs" Bucky smiled 

Tony wasted no time looking for the hole, finally finding it. He put one finger inside just to feel around. It was the same fur that was covering the teddy. Tony couldn't be happier. 

He opened the teddy's legs and aimed his penis in front of the hole before pushing himself inside the bear letting put a big moan. 

"Agh Daddy!" He screamed 

"You like it baby, I made just for you little dick, such a slut you are sweet boy" 

Tony continued thrusting himself deeper into the bear moving his hips, with one of his hands he start pushing his balls inside the teddy too wanting to feel as much as possible of that soft fur precum started to fill the bear before a full shot of hot cum make his wait out of Tony who moaned in relief. 

This was the first time in two week since he can finally get a proper relief. 

Tony took off his balls and penis out off the teddy seeing his cum slipping out of the teddy. 

"Look at that baby such a mess you made" 

Tony went over Bucky and they start kissing, his dick stroking while both of them moaned in joy. 

After that and a bath both young adult's went to sleep and with the permission of Bucky Tony slept with the teddy in his arms his dick inside the hole for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request so far I'll be uploading some of my own soon


	14. Toilet Invaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do i have too..? haha

Pepper was in her room doing some homework, she was wearing a pair of cotton panties and a white long shirt she was so focused that didn't notice the pressure on her bladder telling her to take a break to pee.

After a while she just got up before going to the bathroom, she put down his white panties sitting on the toilet and start peeing.

While this happened a small black creature that was hiding inside Pepper's toilet focus his attention on the stream coming out of a small hole. The creature was a small slime with white eyes and little tentacles that allow him to stick around walls and other surfaces. The creature was fascinated about were the golden stream was coming from, it then start crawling his way to the holes but didn't make his way in it just sticks over Pepper's vagina without her noticing.

Pepper finished his business before putting her panties back up stretching himself, she felt a little wetness between her legs but because she didn't wipe she just thought it was just some pee left.

She made her way to his room again, feeling tired about the homework she decided to take a quick nap, pepper didn't want to sleep with wet undies so she just took them off before crawling into the bed and after some minutes falling asleep with her legs wide open.

The creature feeling the body get relaxed start moving and with his tentacles start touching all over his surrounds, that's when it saw a big hole in front of it. Curiosity took the best of the creature and start crawling inside the hole getting inside those walls, he was about to enter completely when he got stuck at the end, he tried to move and squirm but nothing happened, this meant a little tentacle of him was hanging out of Pepper's vagina.

Pepper who was fully asleep apparently felt something inside her because she opened his eyes and sat on the bed looking around confused. She looked between her legs but his lips were covering the small tentacle. she then took the panties that were on the floor before putting them back on.

While this happened the small creature was in front of an strange entrance amd with some thoughts one of the tentacles Introduced himself into de entrance and start laying some white eggs inside Peppers womb.

Pepper who was drinking something on the kitchen stop abruptly before feeling something fill her from the inside.

"Wow that's weird I feel so full right now" she said using one of his hand to feel around her crotch area the thing is she couldn't feel a thing so she didn't know what was wrong.

Crouching a little she whined rubbing her legs together trying to create some friction.

The creature inside her finished putting the eggs and start making his wait out, sadly for the creature Pepper did felt that and didn't waste time before going to the bathroom, sitting and start pushing out the creature.

Pepper almost scream when she saw what was inside her vagina.

"Gross!" She screamed before flushing the toilet watching the creature disappear.

" I cannot believe that thing was inside me" she went into the shower to clean her vagina. She took the soap and star cleaning her Clint, urethra and vagina she even stuck one finger inside of her to see if there was anymore creature inside, after a while she dry herself and went to his room she took out some underwear and shorts before going to bed. Still thinking about the strange think that had just come out of her.

Later in the night the eggs started to crack, and more creatures start to invade peppers body, they made their wait out of peppers vagina but some of them went up his ass they went deep before getting comfortable making Pepper fart in the process.

Other entered again in the vagina stiking themselves into the walls of her vagina.

One in particular found the urethra hole and without much thought start introducing himself inside the small hole making Pepper moan in her sleep, when the creature successfully entered it start moving deeper until being face to face with the bladder, the creature tried to introduced himself but he couldn't instead it saw how a yellow stream start making his wait out.

While this happened inside Pepper, outside she was peeing the bed without her knowing.

The creature found this interesting and settled around the exit of the bladder preventing more liquid from coming out.

***

That morning Pepper woke up to the smell of urine and a rash between her legs. She also woke up with a lot of gases making her fart a lot also when she went to pee nothing came out even though she could feel herself being full and ready to go.

"Ow! what's happening to me" she ask herself worriedly scratching his vagina. More farts coming out of her.

She didn't want to admit it but maybe yesterday's creature had something to do with it.

After cleaning everything she sat on the bed, trying to find some options. Before she could think she start feeling her legs getting wet before realizing she was peeing herself full forced.

She signed loudly, she needed help now!  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	15. Toilet invaders 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part

Pepper couldn't sleep very well that night, with all the farting and peeing she was going insane, she needed to know what was happening inside her, during a moment the uncomfortably feeling changed into a different feeling she didn't know how to describe it but she was fast to take a pillow and sitting on top of it before starting to move her hips slowly, she moaned feeling so hot.

Pepper took off her shirt and start massaging her boobs while continued thrusting herself on the pillow, the creatures inside her start moving around making Pepper moan and grunt from pleasure, she came all over the pillow and in the process one of the creature slips out of her leaking vagina but peper didn't notice. She was to focus on continued humping the pillow. The creature tried to crawl back in but all the movements didn't allowed it so the creature went behind her and seeing Pepper's ass was free it crawled inside making Pepper come for the second time. 

"Ugh yeah! Ow" she moaned while touching his pussy looking for wetness

"Ow fuck that's was so good, it felt so good down there" she moaned laying next to the wet pillow breathing heavily. 

She suddenly felt some movement inside her bladder and was quick to go to the toilet before the golden stream start making his wait out, she signed feeling the warm piss leave her pussy. 

After cleaning herself she crawled into the bed before falling asleep. 

*** 

Pepper was in school, after all she couldn't tell her mom what had happened last night. It sounded like a wet dream, a very crazy one. 

Right now they were in math but Pepper's mind was focused on his bladder hoping she didn't pee in class. 

Next to her was her friend Natasha who was bored as hell just looking at the board with a serious face, one of her hands constantly making his way between her legs to scratch something. 

Pepper of course notice that.

"Hey what's wrong with you" 

"Oh sorry is just I have to many pubes they are getting itchy" 

"Oh yeah I get it is hell" 

They both giggled softly before turning their attention back to class. During that time the creature in Pepper's urethra got bored and start making his wait out, because it was so small pepper didn't felt the creature opening her pee hole and going out. It got trap in her panties and after a lot of struggle it went out. 

Looking around the small slime saw someone next to them and slowly start crawling on that direction coming face to face with this new entrance, small tentacles start pushing aside part of Natasha's panties exposing her vagina, one of the tentacles start trying to introduce itself inside Natasha, seeing as she didn't notice the slime continued his way through. 

Natasha start moving in her chair uncomfortably. 

"Hey are you Okay?" Pepper ask 

"Yeah, I just want to go home" 

"Yeah me too but class is almost over" 

the creatures inside Pepper's vagina start moving again going deeper into pepper's womb getting comfortable there, while a tentacle was still hanging out of her vagina. They were getting big, they needed a new place to leave. 

After the bell rang Natasha said goodbye to Pepper before going with her brother to their house. 

Clint was the same age as her. 

***

When they arrived to their house Natasha was quick to go the Bathroom to take a shower, she first went to the toilet for a wee, but because there was a part of the slime hanging out of her pussy part of the creature got stuck on the toilet. 

Waiting for a new home. 

Natasha took a small shower, his hands were focused on his pussy, fingering herself while moaning she hasn't been able to touch in all week because of to much homework but today she had this time to relax and enjoy her body. 

After the shower she went back to her room to rest. 

After a moment Clint entered the bathroom with the need to pee, he sat down and aiming his penis down he start peeing, and because the slime was so small Clint didn't notice when the creature swim up his urethra. 

Clint cleaned himself before putting up his underwear and going to his room, the slime start moving and if Clint could see his dick right now he would see a small bump going all the way up, the creature came face to face with two canals but decided to go straight until it arrived to a place with two giant balls, it was a warm sack perfect for it. 

Clint was packing his school bag when he felt some pressure on his balls. One of his hands went inside his pants to feel them. 

"They feel bigger?" he whispered, he took of his pants and went over his bed, he took his balls but no seeing or feeling anything he ignored before putting his underwear back up and leaving for something to eat. 

The slime on his balls was gonna grow, and Clint will discover later that big balls hurt a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	16. Itchy powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets pranked

Finally Thor was going to get revenge on Loki for what had happened last week. 

If you are wondering last week Loki decided that I'll be hilarious to glue everything in the house and by everything he means everything. Thor had his hand glued to the door he couldn't leave his room until his dad spray his hand with some hot vinegar and after that they had to spray basically the rest of the house because Odin got glue into the remote control and Frigga got glued to a chair.

Of course they were a little irritated but they knew that's was Loki and that was they way he was. 

His mom and dad had a very long chat about Loki's pranks with ended in a teary Loki and Frigga and Odin just giving him two days of punishment. At the end of the day Loki was their baby, Yes he was nineteen but he tended to act a little younger sometimes. 

So yeah Thor knew his parents weren't going to give Loki a proper punishment so he decided to take matters in his own hands. Last week he was at his friend Steve's house, they were playing video games Thor keep seeing Steve scratching his arms and legs.

"What's wrong with you dude" He ask pressing the buttons harder 

"Ugh Tony put some itchy powder on my arms and legs, it was a joke but they are still itchy" Steve laughs remembering his boyfriend joke. 

"Wait itchy powder? What's that?" Thor ask pausing the game to look at Steve's face 

"Oh is this powder that makes you itch all over, is hell" 

Thor thought about this before an idea came to his mind. 

"Hey steve by any chance do you have more of that powder" 

***

Thor arrived home after going out with Steve to eat some burgers and after dropping Steve in Tony's house he went back with a plan in mind. 

He opened the door and entered finding his parents laying on the couch in the loving room watching tv. 

"Hey mom hey dad were is Loki?" He ask immediately 

"Hi son, he is upstairs taking a shower did you have a good night" Odin asked cuddling Frigga closer 

"Yeah it was fine im going to bed" he went upstairs over Lokis room seeing his pajamas over the bed. 

He saw lokis underwear, he took them before taking out a little bag with white powder he start putting it all over his brother's undies. This was gonna be great. 

He then heard the door of the bathroom being opened, he saw loki coming out and didn't waste time getting out of the room just to be face to face with his younger brother.

"Oh hey Thor you are back what were you doing in my room" Loki ask confused 

"Hi loki I was actually looking for you, but go and get ready dont worry rest well" he said before going to his room to wait. 

Loki looked at Thor with a confused face but didn't thought much about it. He went to his room and start putting his clothes on, he just put his boxers it was a hot night and after that he went to his desk and start doing some homework. 

After a while trying to focus Loki start feeling a itchy sensation between his legs. He try to scratch thinking it was just his pubes but when the sensation didn't stop he start to get desperate, he got up and took his boxers off before scratching all over his pelvis, starting with his lower tummy and then his penis and balls, his butt was also scratching but not as bad as his bits. 

"Ow fuck what happening" loki ask worriedly scratching harder. 

"Owie" he cried a little, crouching down grabbing his dick tight he saw his penis red with scratching marks all over it he even saw a little of blood so of course the tears started. 

Thor was the first to get into his brother's room he saw Lokis sad face and in the ground trying to stop the itch. 

"Hey little bro what's wrong" Thor said sitting besides Loki 

"My willy is itchy and it won't stop also by balls! I dont like it" Loki cried harder

Thor knew his parents were coming after hearing Loki's cries, he was gonna be so grounded he never thought the powder was gonna be that itchy. 

"Okay but stop you are gonna hurt yourself" Thor tried to take lokis hands away from his crotch 

Frigga entered the room looking worried, loki didn't waste time going over her explaining the situation. 

"Mom my willy is all itchy make it stop" loki cry 

"Aw baby yeah I see how this happened" she looked over to Thor who just simply looked at the ground. 

Loki continued crying while scratching desperate. 

"Okay baby stop you are gonna hurt yourself" frigga said grabbing lokis handa and pulling of his underwear from his legs and shirt leaving him naked. 

"Lets give you a bath" frigga took Loki to the bathroom and gave him a bath washing off all the powder. 

Loki was embarrassed that his mom was cleaning him down there, he squirmed a lot. 

"Loki be still please" 

"Dont like it" he cried a little 

After the bath she put him in new underwear, and after a final check that everything was good she left him before going over Thor's room. 

"What did you do? And why did you do it?" Frigga ask Seriously 

It was itchy powderI put it on his underwear, Because he needed to learn a lesson he's always doing pranks" 

"Thor he is a kid they do that but is not your job to give him a lesson" 

"I know I'm sorry" 

"Its okay I know his pranks are to much sometimes so I'm gonna let it slip away this time, go to bed baby" 

Frigga went over Thor's bed before kissing his cheek and leave. 

Of course the next morning Thor woke up with his pants wet with urine a rash on his genitals and his hand in a bowl with water. 

Classic revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request are next


	17. To much to drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for pepper peeing herself 
> 
> ***
> 
> Sorry for no posting this wasn't the best year

Pepper couldn't take it anymore, the day was so hot she needed something cold right now. Sadly she was working and her lunch break had already passed. It was almost time to leave amd she was craving for something really cold. 

She was thinking going to her favorite store and get a big slushy, oh yeah she needed that. 

An hour later she was finally free and start making her way to the store, she ordered a big strawberry slush before sitting on one of the tables to drink it while looking at her phone. The ice was so refreshing she actually drank it all in ten minutes and after that she ordered another one. 

She was halfway through the second one went she felt a small pressure on her bladder but she ignored while finishing she slush. 

She was texting with some friends when the pressure came again a little more stronger.

This time thought Pepper react. 

"Oh no" she got up took her purse and got out of the store to look for a taxi, she needed to go home now. Sadly for her no taxi seemed to be free. 

"Ow Ow Ow" Pepper crossed her legs desperately doing a little dance, the pressure getting bigger, she wanted to grab her pussy to avoid peeing herself but she was in public, she tried to distract her mind with something else. But those slushies were ready to come out. 

People of course were starting to look at her in a funny way but she didn't care she just needed a bathroom NOW! 

And finally a taxi pull over, she was quick to get in, and after telling the driver her address she focused on her bladder, she sat behind the driver and carefully opened her pants getting free access to her panties she put one hand inside trying to keep it inside but the pressure was getting worse and uncomfortable, she put her hand over while crossing her legs. 

Pepper start squirming desperately, she was sure she was gonna pee herself but she was trying so hard not to. 

"Come on hurry up I'm gonna pee" she whispered to herself moving her hips, she then put her hand inside her panties grabbing hers tightly. 

And finally after what seemed hours they finally arrived, she was quick to pay before entering the house, once the door was closed she stood inside feeling a little dribble of pee soaking her panties. She tried to calm down with his hands between her legs to avoid more leaking. 

After a moment she gave a little step but the pain didn't allow her to continue, his bladder was so full and she knew that if she let go she would pee right there. Yes the bathroom was close but it felt so far away right now she couldn't move. 

Pepper didn't know what to do and actually she didn't have a choice. She again tried to take little steps and for her luck her body couldn't take anymore, her bladder giving up sending all the urine out. 

Pepper start peeing her jeans getting completely soaked while the stream continued, she start rubbing her legs together feeling trying to feel the hot pee, giving some grunts to force more out, she start moaning in pleasure of feeling her legs wet. 

She looked down seeing a big puddle on the floor, she was making such a mess. 

after some seconds the stream stop leaving Pepper in a sticky situation. 

"Oh boy" with an uncomfortable face she rubbed her things together, the piss still warn between her legs. She signs looking down at her wet jeans shoes and socks. 

"Next time I won't drink that much" she said to herself before making her way to the bathroom were she sat on the toilet waiting for more pee to come, next she took a shower before finally getting ready to take a long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, I'll be posting some request also you are free to leave any request


	18. Curious Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a curious hybrid

Pepper was tired. 

Work had been hell and she just wanted to go home and rest, she arrived finding nothing but silence witch meant Tony was probably asleep, pepper decided to take advantage of the time. 

She went over her bathroom that luckily was on her room and took off her clothes before getting inside the tub. 

On normal days she would come home to Tony chewing one of her shoes or Tony playing with the kitchen stuff or Tony humping the pillows, and the list could go on but peper understood, tony was a hybrid with ears and and a long tail, this species weren't nothing new but it was the first time Pepper had an hybrid and well for Pepper's luck Tony still acted like a puppy witch was normal for them but sometimes a little annoying for her. 

After the bath she sat on the toilet to pee before putting some underwear and made her way to bed to take a nap. 

*** 

Tony opened his eyes slowly looking around, he had fallen asleep on the couch in the livingroom after playing with his toys. He stretched before looking around no seeing anything, when he felt a familiar scent, he start crawling towards Pepper's room finding her asleep on her bed. 

Moving his tail happily he went towards her jumping into the bed and start licking all over Pepper's face trying to wake her up witch eventually did. 

"Okay okay stop im awake" Pepper laughs covering her face from Tony's tongue 

Tony smiled happily and start rubbing his face on peppers neck. 

"Aw someone is a happy puppy today" 

She sat on the bed and start stroking Tony's hair, playing with his ears and rubbing his tummy. Most hybrids liked ,Tony tended to be naked it was their nature and Pepper had no problem with it, she sometimes kept Tony on diapers. 

Pepper felt the front of Tony's diaper finding it dry witch meant he was probably in need for a wee. 

"Come on Tony lets go outside" peppers said getting up putting some shorts and going over to their backyard with Tony behind her. 

Once outside Pepper took off Tony's diaper. 

"Go on baby, go and relief yourself" 

Tony crawled towards some Bushes he raised one leg and with a push he start peeing, he looked around happy with himself. After he was done he sat on the grass ready to clean himself by leaking at his penis. 

"Tony you know that's gross we dont do that" pepper said putting the diaper back on Tony making him whimper in distress. 

"Come on let's go inside I have to work" 

Pepper entered again before grabbing her laptop and sitting on her desk focusing her attention on work. 

Tony just sat on the sofa looking bored, he felt some dribbles of urine coming out, he really wanted to lick himself. 

he had some toys to play with but he didn't feel like playing right now, after a while he start feeling lonely and made his way over peppers desk, he went under laying face to face with Pepper's legs. 

Tony was fast asleep on top of Pepper's toes having a good rest, he was so comfortable but that peace didn't last long when he felt Pepper moving his legs, he raised his head looking between Pepper's legs and saw one of her hands making his way to her crotch to scratch and adjust her business down there before continuing with her work like nothing happened. 

But tony couldn't ignore that, he was so curious right now, he wondered if Pepper had the same thing he had between his legs, maybe she was as uncomfortable as he and needed a good lick. 

This of course went notice by Pepper who Immediately stood up looking down at Tony. 

"Tony what are you doing" she ask confused crossing her legs covering herself with his hands she could feel the front of her underwear a bit wet. 

"Tony that's not nice we dont sniff people's crotch area, and specially not mine" 

She wasn't that triggered, this wasn't the first time tony tried to sniff her down there. He was just a curious puppy that's all. 

Tony didn't understood very well, mainly because he was concentrated on Pepper's crotch, he just looked up at a her with said eyes putting his ears and tail down like an apology. 

Pepper just rolled her eyes fondly. She knew things like this tended to happen, but just to be sure it wasn't anything weird she call her friend Natasha that also owned a hybrid. 

Picking up her phone she call her. 

"Hey peps" 

"Hey nath how are you?" 

"Bored, but okay and you" 

"Cant complain" she laughs 

"True true so what's up?" 

"Okay so like I was sitting on my desk doing some work when I felt Tony sniffling at my crotch! is that normal" 

She heard Natasha laughing 

"Haha Oh yeah those things happen, one time I was laying on the sofa, I was wearing a skirt and Clint appeared from nowhere and start sniffling me under my skirt he literally put his head inside it was so freaking weird" 

Peppers laughs at Natasha story. 

"so like is normal" 

"Yeah they are just curious" 

"Good to know, okay I have to go see up soon" 

"Okay girl byee" 

Ending the call Pepper went back to her desk to continuing her work. 

She looked through the corner of her eye to see Tony chewing on a soft toy on the sofa, she squirmed on the chair uncomfortably, her pussy feeling a tingley sensation. She signed before closing her laptop and looking between her legs she pushed the front of her panties aside to reveal her Clint, she start massaging herself in circles getting more and more agitated by the minute, she start going lower before pushing two fingers inside her pussy with of course make her moaned loudly while her whole body was squirming trying to go as deep as possible, after a particular trusting she came all over her hand and underwear. The two fingers still sinde her. 

"Ugh! Ow Ow Ow!" Pepper took out her fingers before putting her panties back in order, they were wet and sticky but it didn't matter she felt so great right now and also pretty sleepy so without a second thought she went towards her room before falling asleep on top of the mattress on her back. 

*** 

Tony didn't know if Pepper knew he had been watching her this whole time, he saw how peppers hand was between her legs and how she was moaning and squirming. 

Tony was confused at first, what was between peppers legs that make her so exited, but for some reason his own thing between his legs was starting to get uncomfortable. 

He looked down but couldn't see his penis because of the diaper, he felt so strange like he needed to to rub into something. He crawled towards peppers room to ask for help but when he arrive he saw one of the pillows on the floor and curiously he took the pillow with his mouth before sitting on top of it, he moaned the pillow feeling so good under his erect dick inside his diaper thats when he start humping the pillow doing little jumps and moving his hips feeling his balls around him while pre cum was coming from his slit. 

He continued humping when he felt something funny on his tummy he groaned closing his legs around the pillow and with a final hump he came hard all over his diaper. 

He lay down totally exhausted and sticky, Tony hot up looked down before sniffing at his diaper, he got confused because he was sure he had smell something like this before, and he knew where. 

Getting on his knees he saw pepper asleep and thats when he remembers where the smell came from. 

From peppers underwear. 

Happy with his discovery he jumped into peppers bed, her legs were slightly open showing her wet panties, Tony didn't waste time and with a smile he start sniffling her, he put his nose on the wet patch with was on her vagina nad start sniffling furiously, even giving some licks. 

Pepper groaned at little moving ger hips but didn't woke up, Tony continued liking while trying to move away her panties that were blocking the way but was interrupted when peppers hand traveled down her crotch to scratch. 

Tony didn't give up though after pepper when still again he grabbed part of her panties before pushing them down leaving her pussy expose, Tony start licking again this time trying to put his tongue inside peppers vagina 

his penis start getting hard against his nappy again. 

Pepper start moaning, squirming at the strange feeling, again she didn't woke up instead she tried to open her legs even more to try to calm down the feeling. 

Everything was going well until Tony was able to introduce his whole tongue inside her making her groan hard and apparently wake her up faster. 

"Ah!" She woke up screaming sitting on her bed grabbing her vagina while crossing her legs. 

"What? What happened? Tony? What are yo doing" she said while putting her underwear back up looking down. 

Tony just looked at her with sad eyes. 

"What the hell Tony you were eating me out! Oh God!" She sighed avoiding eye contact. 

Tony whimpered before laying on his back showing his tummy. 

"Ugh you have to be kidding me" she rolled her eyes 

"Tony that was really naughty we don't do thing like that and I'm not gonna....." she paused herself before jumping put of the bed running towards the bathroom were she was quick putting her panties down before sitting on the toilet and start peeing, her legs closed and her hands massaging her bladder. 

"Ugh! ow!" She groaned. This happened everytime she's going right. She pushed some more pee out before cleaning and walking back to her bed, this time without underwear. 

She looked at Tony who was still now on his tummy rubbing himself against the mattress. 

The scene made her think, Tony's tongue had felt good against her crotch but having Tony's crotch inside of her was something new. 

Wanting to give it a go now that she was horny she climbed on the bed sitting on front of tony opening her legs. 

Tony looked at her confused. 

"Come here Tony let's try something" she put tony on his back while she came in top of him, she like it to have control she took off Tony's wet and stiky diaper. 

She took Tony's erect penis up and while standing up she start sitting on Tony's dick getting it inside of her pussy, the action made tony start squirming and moaning, never experienced something like this but liked it every part of it. 

Papper was going slowly, even though Tony's penis felt kinda weird, she looked down and saw Tony's face has a big smile on it he was surely enjoying it. 

"Ugh! Ah! Tony!" She moaned 

She continued moving her hips while doing little jumps 

"Mmm" he whimpered 

Tony could feel something at the tip of his penis, while pepper was really thinking something was not okay, she decided to just ignore it and start humping Tony's dick harder. 

After a particular hard trusts tony came full force, pepper feelings the white spurts of cum inside her befofe coming too. 

Both were exhausted, Tonys dick still inside peppers vagina. 

Pepper felt a little weird but she didn't thought about it to much before running to the bathroom to pee again. 

When she enters the room she saw Tony sitting in the bed looking extremely happy barking at pepper happily. 

She smiled. 

"I'm glad you like it puppy now let's get you on a new diaper shall we" 

After putting tony on a new diaper and giving him some water in his bowl on the kitchen they got ready for bed. 

Tony on the floor and pepper on her bed.


	19. Up you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the slime

"Eddie come down dinner is ready Anne called going upstairs to check on Eddie 

The boy whined under his covers. 

"Eddie im calling you dont you hear" Anne says entering his sons room. 

"Mum not" he murmured 

Anne rolled her eyes knowing his son, she sat on the bed before putting off the covers showing eddies face. 

"Come on baby, daddy bought burgers, don't you want some" 

"I'm sleepy" he whined trying to cuddle close to his mom   
"Okay okay come on my cuddle bug" she smiled picking up his boy 

Even though he was 16 he wasn't that big, he was a just a mommy's and daddy's boy. 

Anne went downstairs with the boy on her hip before entering the kitchen. 

"There you are, my big boy how are you son?" Dan ask happily taking Eddie for Annes hands to sit him on a chair, but Eddie just nodded rubbing his eyes lazily. 

They served the food and start eating, Anne and Dan talking about his day at work while Eddie was picking on his burger, Dan noticed this immediately. 

"Whats wrong darling you are always hungry" he ask looking concerned 

"Not hungry" 

"Baby you need to eat, you want me to feed you" Anne ask to witch eddie nodded slowly 

Anne then start feeding Eddie his burger while making conversation with his husband. 

Once everyone was done Dan went to his office to work for a little while in some patients files, Anne told Eddie to go to his room while she cleaned the kitchen, and that she would go later to give him a bath. 

*** 

In his room Eddie was playing on his phone, he as wearing boxers and a long shirt, he was getting sleepy again, he went over his desk to put his phone down when somethings caught his eyes. 

He looked to his window and saw something moving in the corner of it, he got closer trying to figure it out was that thing was. It looked like a little slime, a black and small slime, it was moving strangely and Eddie was a little scared by it. It looked like a weird bug but he didn't saw any eyes or legs or nothing it was just a slime. 

It jumped to Eddie's bed making the younger boy scream, the thing just sat there moving in circles like trying to find something, Eddie looked at it with confused eyes, getting closer to it, for some reason he didn't felt scared just intrigued by it. 

He tried extending his arm towards it, trying to touch it, the small thing went completely still feeling eddie's finger, the boy smiled at the thing it was all wet and it felt funny, he smiled and jumped a little when the little slime crawled on his hand. 

He took it with both hands smiling down at the black thing, and put of nowhere the slime start rubbing on eddie's fingers using what seemed like tentacles. 

He was about to say something when he hears his mother's steps getting closer, he panicked not known were to put the slime, in a quick move he opened one of his drawers and put the slime in it before closing just in time as his mother entered the room. 

"Ready for your bath darling" she ask happily 

"Yes mom, I'm ready" he said quick walking past his mother towards the bathroom were he start taking off his clothes. 

"Oh someone is in a hurry" Anne says entering the bathroom helping Eddie with his shirt before putting him on the bath tub before starting. 

"You are awful quiet today baby everyday okay" Anne ask putting some shampoo on eddie's hair   
"I'm okay mom just tired, was a long day of school" he rubbed his eyes to make his point clear, actually he just wanted to get this over so he can go with the slime, he was so curious about it. 

His mom was quick to end his bath. 

"Oh look at you all clean up" She smiled kissing his wet hair. 

"Now got and get dressed you can be on your phone for another hour before bed time, ill come check on you later" 

And with that Eddie ran towards his room. 

*** 

Once inside he closed the door befofe going over to his drawers where he expected to see the slime but to Eddie's misfortune the thing wasn't there. 

"What?" He ask himself starting to look all over his drawers but saw nothing, he felt kinda disappointed he really wanted to know what that thing was, he looked down to see one of his boxers on the floor but he didn't give it to much thought before picking up and putting it on, he felt the front a tiny bit wet but he assumed it was because he had just had a bath, he put on a shirt before turning of the light getting under the covers, don't even waited for his mom, he was disappointed and tired. 

*** 

Anne came some minutes after bit seeing that Eddie was already asleep she just gave him a kiss goodnight before closing the door. 

*** 

In the middle of the night Eddie woke up to a tingly sensation coming form his crotch, he took off his blankets before touching inside his boxers, but apparently everything was fine down there, he didn't felt anything but didn't saw because of the dark. He scratched his balls before closing his eyes, hia balls were hairy and itchy and it was all sweaty down there he was so hot. 

"I need to pee" he whispered before going to the bathroom pulling down his underwear he saw how red his privates looked, he aimed and pushed some pee out before going back to his bed . 

*** 

The next day Eddie woke up to a heavy sensation on his balls. 

"Thats weird" Eddie told himself before taking off his boxers and start touching his balls, feeling them heavy under his hand, he squished a little but that only cause him pain. 

"Ow fuck" he whimpered crossing his legs in pain, he was about to touch again went he felt he also needed to pee, he quickly run to the bathroom were he sat on the toilet and start peeing, he squirmed a little, he loved the warm sensation of his urine coming out of his urethra. 

Once his was done he took a quick shower before putting on his school uniform, picking up his boxers to throw them on the laundry he notice some of cum inside, weird, he didn't woke up with a boner, just heavy balls, and didn't even remembered having a wet dream. He looked down at his crotch giving it little pat on top of his pants. 

"Weird" he said leaving the boxers behind. 

*** 

School was okay as always, bored classes and to much noise on the halls, but the thing that was keeping Eddie in discomfort was the sensation on his balls, they felt so heavy, like he was full with something. He even went to the toilet and try to push to see if anything came out but nothing. 

He was currently on the last class, looking at the board without interest.   
But suddenly he felt a little tug on his balls that make him jump on his seat. 

Luckily no one saw, he tug at his pants trying to adjust himself down there, but it didn't end the tugging sensation, after a few seconds the sensation disappeared but instead Eddie felt some liquid coming out of his penis, thinking he was peeing himself he quickly ask permission to go to the bathroom. 

He run quickly through the halls one hand clutching his crotch in an effort to stop the liquid. Once inside in of the cubicles he put his pants down sitting on the toilet. 

But something strange happened, Eddie felt right away that the liquid was no urine at all because he had no control of it, he opened his legs looking down and saw that it was cum, he was leaking cum. Which made sense since the pain wasn't coming from his bladder but from his balls. 

He felt how the cum was coming out with no control like he was cumming after a jerk off. when it finally stop he took some toilet paper and start cleaning his slit. 

"Ow!" He whimpered 

He was really sensitive on his slit. He like it, he sometimes play with the tip with his fingers but he always try not to stimulate it to much because it always make him pee. 

One time he was humping one of his pillows, and he confused the sensation of peeing with the one when your coming he ended up peeing himself. He enjoyed it but he had to wash the pillow after. 

Once he was cleaned he went back to his classroom, just in time for the class to end. 

He waited patiently for his mom to pick him up, he was really in need to get to his house, because he was really worried about what was happening inside him. 

*** 

Once his mom arrived Eddie was quick to get inside, his mom ask if everything was okay, he said yes because if he was being honest the situation was very embarrassing. 

Once they arrived Anne told Eddie she was going to do some groceries which was perfect for Eddie. 

He run upstairs to his room, locking the door, he quickly took of his boxers looking at his penis and balls, they did looked a little bigger and it was hurting him, he sat on his bed letting his balls rest, he touched them but the pain wasn't coming from his sack was coming inside his balls like literally. 

"Ugh whats wrong with me" he pouted 

Frustrated he signed before getting under the covers to take a nap, he made sure his balls weren't having any type of pressure opening his legs a little bit before closing his eyes. 

*** 

A minutes after Eddie felt asleep everything was calm in the outside. But in the inside of Eddie's balls it was a different thing, turns out the slime that Eddie had found had hide inside the boxers Eddie pick up last night, and during that night while Eddie was sleeping the creature was trying to get out but it didn't work, in desperation the slime came a cross with eddies urethra and didn't hesitate to introduce itself inside. 

The slime once inside start making his way in thinking it was some kind of exit, it came across to two entrances, it decided to go straight and kept going until it arrived to a much bigger space. 

To Eddie's luck, inside his balls. That was the extra weight the boy felt all day. 

Once inside the creature had taste eddies cum, and was tugging at them to get more thats why Eddie felt that's sensation and was coming during the day. 

So now the slime was moving while Eddie slept, and because it felt the host was asleep it took that as a chance to move more freely, it start crawling out of eddies testicle, but it didn't went out instead it ended up in Eddie's bladder which luckily was empty. 

The slime got inside but didn't find anything in it, this time going through Eddie's penis until it was coming out of Eddie's slit landing on the bed. 

Eddie squirmed in his sleep, then start turning around until he was on his tummy and his butt on display. 

Oh boy, the slime didn't lose time before it was crawling Eddie's legs until it was on top of the boys butt. And because eddies legs were a bit opened some of his entrance was visible, the slime start getting inside exited about what it would find inside. 

It was dark, as it was on the penis and a little big bigger, this aparentemente was perfect for the slime, who start getting a little bi bigger before continuing.  
Eddie start squirmed a bit more, this time feeling a strange sensation on his butt, he woke up witch made the slime stop on his tracks. 

Eddie rubbed his eyes, he sat on his bed looking down he saw his stomach was a little bit bloated, but he went to his penis and balls touching them, this time however it didn't hurt. 

"Ugh finally" he cheered 

Thinking the problem was solved he took his pillow and put it better his legs, he crossed his legs on top of it and start moving creating friction between his penis and the pillow. 

"Agh agh yeah" he moaned fucking the pillow 

But the he start to feel some cramps coming from his tummy, he ignore them to focused on his climax, but the cramps didn't stop, he was about to stop when he heard his mothers call, telling hat she was home, he whined kicking the pillow, his dick was erect but he was to frustrated now to finish, so he put the sheets over him one hand under tugging at his penis while the other he took his phone and start texting some of his friends, just then a particular message come up. 

It was from a friend of his, Susie. 

Sucie: Hey, Eddie its been a while. I'm ready to cash that favor u owe me 

Eddie: umm, yeah your right, what do you need? 

Susie: tomorrow in school, meet me on the bathrooms next to the gym. 

Eddie: yeah sure see ya 

Eddie signed, a couple of days back he had this big test but of course he forgot, Susie a friend of his had offered to gave him the answers in exchange of a little favor. 

So tomorrow Eddie would finally pay that debt. He didn't know what the favor was but he told himself he would d anything. 

After that he finished some school work, ate dinner, got a bath this time with the help of his dad and was currently watching some TV on the living room waiting to fall asleep. 

*** 

Meanwhile inside Eddie's butt, the slime was now in Eddie's digestive system, almost getting into the boys belly. 

The slime was crawling through the small intestine going up to introduce itself sinde eddies stomach, once there the creature stick in to the walls of eddis stomach, the gastric juice didn't affect the creature at all. 

So it just stay there, two tentacles emerged and because by now the feature knew his host one of the tentacles start going through the large intestine until it reaches the anus, while the other tentacle was going through a different conduct to get to the bladder. 

The slime already knowing this two sets were the boys weakness. And it was going to enjoy it. 

*** 

Eddie didn't saw it, but under his pants the small tip of a tentacles was sticking outside his urethra while other one was stiking outside his entrance. 

He didn't felt it either, the tentacles were very small. 

*** 

The next day Eddie awoke in his bed a little confused, he sat up rubbing his eyes, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a piss and a shower, but once he had aimed and was really to pee nothing came out. 

"Oh, I thought a needed to go" he murmured 

He sat on the toilet as try pushing, but nothing, he could feel the warm urine on his dick was it was like something was blocking his urethra. 

He try more but when nothing came out he ignored it knowing he was late for school and took a quick shower before getting ready to leave for school. 

This much movement of course woke up the slime, who immediately start moving his tentacles in Eddie's holes. Making Eddie whimper and scratch at his crotch. 

"Eddie are you okay darling, are you itchy?: his mom ask 

"No, I'm fine" 

Anne signed, she was going to look at Eddie once they get home, he was good at hiding things. 

After the first two classes Eddie went to the bathroom to meet up Susie 

"Oh hey Eddie" she said in her place on the sinks 

"Hi, so? What do you want?" He wanted to make this quick 

"So, my friend here" 

"What friend?" 

Just then a boy same age as Eddie. 

"Hi cutie" the boy said 

"Like I was saying, my friend here wants to put his dick inside a hole" Susie said 

"I can't wait" they boy said 

"Wait wait wait, no that easy" Eddie complain 

"Why not? You own me a favor" she said 

"I want something in exchange too" 

"It wasn't enough with the answers" 

"I want to get inside you" Eddie said pointing to Susie 

"Ugh, whatever, no funny business down there got it" she warned 

"Got it"  
Eddie took off his pants and boxers, same as sam and Susie. 

Susie sat on the floor against the wall, her legs wide open, Eddie got settle between them and Sam behind Eddie his dick hard same as Eddie. 

But of course the tentacles inside eddie were gonna be a problem. 

"Okay Eddie go first" Susie said 

Eddie smiled before adjusting his penis to the girls vagina before start introducing it, he squirmed a little at the sensation it was wet and tight. 

"Ow, careful" she complained as Eddie was going a bit far 

"Yeah yeah, okay I'm in" 

Sam smiled and start pushing his dick inside Eddie entrance, but for his luck the tentacle that was outside Eddie's entrance got itself inside Sam's urethra, that's why the boy didn't felt different, meanwhile the one in Eddie's urethra was still. 

And so the thrusting began, Eddie start moving a little inside the vagina and sam was moving his hips trying to get as deep as possible. 

Of course the slime felt this and in a quick move, broke in two, one part went to Eddie's anus while the other went over his bladder. 

Eddie was over the moon, he could feel himself getting closer moaning loudly. 

The slime in his anus found Sam urethra and with a quick move start getting inside. 

Sam moaned to focused to notice. 

The other part start going though his bladder, it start going through until Eddie's urethra waiting to be expelled inside the girls vagina. 

"Ugh ow! I'm gonna come" Eddie said 

"Agh, me too, can I come inside" sam ask Eddie 

"Yeah go ahead" 

"Eddie get out don't come inside" Susie says 

Eddie nodded starting to get out the slime feeling this got out of eddies urethra fast, going deep into the girls vagina. She obviously felt this extra pressure but thought it was just a different sensation, sadly for her the slime was already in her cervix and inside her bump. 

Eddie came almost immediately, spurting white cum all over him while he felt Sam coming inside him filling him up. The smile already deep in Sam's body.

After they all got cleaned each of them took separate ways to each classroom. 

*** 

Later that day Eddie felt really good, he could pee normal, and the pain in his balls were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates :)


	20. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers AU: Pepper and Bucky are stuck ant-man comes to help 
> 
> Sorry this is shorter, the next one would he request you had ask for.

It was a peaceful day at the Stark Tower, apparently crime can also take free days and today seemed to be the case. 

So of course Pepper and Bucky were taking advantage of it, they were both on Bucky's room enjoying each other company. 

Pepper was under Bucky, her legs wide open while he was inside her fucking her hard. He was going out and in moving his hips in circles everything went in, while Pepper moaned loudly grabbing Bucky's hair and touching her boobs, both were breathing hard close to coming, Buckys dick was very erected and big and was close to ejected inside, he was grunting and thrusting hard his pelvis colliding with Pepper's. 

Meanwhile Pepper was feeling a pressure under her bellybutton witch meant she was getting close to come too but also she felt a tugging sensation on her bladder and she didn't knew if she was coming or peeing, she looked between her legs unsure still moaning and squirming under Bucky but she could feel her vagina contracting like it was trying to stop anything from coming out of her and it hurts. 

"Bucky wait i think there's something wrong" peppers try to said but Bucky was to close to end to notice 

"Bucky wait wait I think i might pee or cum i don't know" 

"Oh yeah baby I'm close" Bucky said going faster not noticing Pepper 

"Bucky wait wait" pepper body couldn't hold it she was so close and she didn't know what was about to come out of her pussy she tried to stop But it was to late. 

"AGH UGH OW OW" Bucky whimpered coming inside pepper 

"Ugh" she moaned feeling the hot cum inside her and that's went she felt her vagina contracting no letting out anything making Pepper sore down there. 

"Auch auch" she whimpered 

"Oh baby that was so good I think some cum is still going in" Buck smiled looking down seeing his big cock inside pepper 

"Bucky something is wrong, I couldn't come" pepper said sadly 

"What?, baby are you okay do you need me to keep going" he ask getting ready to start again 

"No no, I think is not cum its pee i need the toilet" 

"Oh okay let me take this out" Bucky felt kinda bad he couldn't make her come but this had happened before he was about to pull out when suddenly he couldn't. 

"Wot?" He mumbled pushing his penis out without success 

"OW! Bucky slow you are hurting me" 

"It won't come out" 

"What?!" 

"My penis! My penis won't come out" he say clearly desperate 

"What are you talking about?" Pepper was getting kidna anxious and she tried to seat to look down, Bucky sat too and after some more tugging and touches it was clear Bucky's penis wasn't going to come out anytime soon. 

"What in the hellt this happen" Pepper said moving her hips trying to be free but nothing 

"I don't know but it starting to get painful" Bucky said sadly scratching his pelvis and balls 

"Tell me about it I have a full bladder and now I'm sure my vagina is ready to come so I need the toilet like now" 

"Should we wait" 

Pepper nodded they both covered their privates with blankets before waiting 

After a couple of minutes it was obvious this wasn't going to work. 

"Bucky I can't hold it i think I'm gonna pee" Pepper whispered putting a hand on top of her burning bladder 

"I think the problem is inside" 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning we need some help" 

"What are you taking about" 

*** 

*hey guys I brought the suit what do you  
.....OMG IM SORY IM SORRY" Scott yelled the moment he entres the room, he closed his eyes turning around facing the wall 

"I'm sorry you told me to come i didn't know you were busy I....." 

"Hey man its alright actually this is why we called you" Bucky said while pepper was trying to cover up her breast with a pillow. 

Scott turn around slowly now looking at the floor, an evident blushing face and getting closer to the stuck couple. 

"This is gonna be weird..." Bucky started 

"But we need you to get inside me and set us free" pepper finishes 

Scott looked confused until Bucky lifted the blankets showing Scott the situation. 

"Wow how what happened" he ask curious getting closer to them he even touched Bucky's penis making the man moan 

"Oh! Sorry" 

"Its okay, I think i was to erect and peppers vagina walls contracted and now we are stuck" Bucky explain. 

"Can you set us free" pepper ask "I really need to use the toilet I might pee soon" 

Scott nodded putting the suit on before shirking himself and start climbing into the bed, he got in front of peppers vagina that was full of Bucky's penis and start making his way in, it was difficult to move and he had to pull skin from the penis to move, this of course cause Bucky to scream in pain and pepper to leak a little bit of urine. 

*** 

Once inside Scott got a clear view of the situation, it was all sticky and full of cum he could even see some drops still leaking from Bucky's urethra, he stood in front of the hole and start pushing it out. 

*** 

"Owie" Bucky jumped a little. 

"Are you okay?" Pepper ask 

"Yeah yeah just scott pushing my urethra" 

*** 

Scott tried for a moment before seeing it didn't make difference. 

"Maybe I'm still to small" he thought 

"This is gonna hurt pepper" he whispere before getting himself a little bit bigger" 

*** 

Pepper screamed loud. 

"AGH OW SCOTT THE FUCK" She screamed grabbing her vagina painfully, oh no it felt so full down there what that hell was Scott doing inside 

"Are you okay?!" Bucky ask worried 

"NO SCOTT GOT BIGGER AND IM LEAKING!" She yelled trying to close her legs. 

"He better hurried" bucky said looking down seeing some pee coming out of pepper 

*** 

Scott start pushing again and this time he felt the penis move, it was working finally! He continued, almost there he decided to give a final kick to set them free, saldy his foot got stuck in Buckys urethra making the older one cry in pain but the movement pull Scott and the penis out of peppers vagina. 

*** 

"AH! Scott!" Pepper moaned feeling Scott exit her vagina, he was bigger and it hurts like he'll 

Bucky was screaming trying to get Scott foot from his urethra, he was fast to get it out beside returning to his regular size. 

Pepper run out the moment Scott was out, she sat on the toilet and start peeing and coming full force moaning and rubbing her legs together pushing urine out. 

Meanwhile Scott was taking off the wet suit and Bucky was putting some underwear. 

"Thanks Scott, I know that much be awkward" bucky apologize 

"Its okay, I been in worse situations be careful next time in gonna take a shower" he said before leaving just when pepper was coming from the bathroom. 

"Oh bucky I'm all better now" she said still naked jumping on Bucky's arms 

He grab her smiling before putting her on the bed laying next to her, they were both exhausted and pepper was about to fall asleep when she felt Bucky's finger close to her entrance between her butt. 

"Can I play back here and here for a while" Bucky ask one finger trying to get in and a hand giving little touches in her vagina. 

"Go ahead im gonna take a nap" she said smiling feeling hand trying to get between her legs, she giggled before opening them, immediately Bucky's fingers went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always take time with request but felt free to leave them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading..I accept prompts


End file.
